Miedo, Esperanza y Alegría
by cotapese
Summary: Porque no se valoran las cosas hasta que se teme lo peor...
1. Miedo: el inicio

1

El sonido y el movimiento la despertaron, su cama tenía vida propia. El ruido era horrible, Candy se tapó con las sábanas y se enrolló sobre sí misma. En su mente y su boca, una sola palabra, un solo nombre, Albert.

Cuando todo cesó, rodó por la cama y corrió, descalza, hacia la puerta del apartamento. Abrió y frente a ella sus vecinos pasaron corriendo hacia la escalera. Bajó con ellos, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba la ciudad de Los Angeles que había quedado completamente a oscuras.

La gente del edificio donde vivía desde su traslado de hospital se reunió en la entrada y de a poco comenzaron a hablar. Algunos llevaron velas y otros vasos con agua para calmar un poco los nervios. Tras una hora de espera en la intemperie, Candy se decidió a subir a su departamento y cambiarse de ropa. Aunque sus vecinos estaban bien, había visto pasar un par de ambulancias y seguro su destino era el hospital.

Se puso su traje de enfermera, guardó una botella de agua en su mochila y partió. El conserje la acompañó un par de cuadras y se ofreció a contestar su teléfono apenas volviera la señal. La joven caminó las pocas cuadras; a cada paso el miedo atenazaba un poco más su sorprendida y asustada alma.

Todo oscuro, algunas paredes en el piso, gente en la calle, asustada, con linternas, abrazados, llorando, rezando. Durante su trayecto otro temblor movió el piso, se alejó de las paredes de las construcciones y apuró el paso. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Albert, nada… su móvil también estaba muerto.

Con el corazón en un puño, prácticamente corrió las últimas dos cuadras. Las calles estaban silenciosas y oscuras y eso era suficiente para alimentar sus temores, ¡ojalá Albert estuviera con ella! Pero se había portado como una tonta…

_Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo ignoré, luego de unos minutos, el teléfono de mi habitación empezó a repicar insistentemente. Saqué un brazo de la cama y levanté el auricular._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Señor Andrew, tiene una llamada desde Chicago, dicen que es urgente._

_- Está bien, pásemela._

_Por el auricular se filtraba un llanto desconsolado, casi histérico, _

_después la voz de la tía llamando a la calma y finalmente Archie, dándome la noticia._

_- Ha sucedido un terremoto en Los Angeles, la falla de San Andrés… tú sabes… perdimos contacto con Candy. No contesta sus teléfonos, CNN dice que la ciudad está sin luz._

_Me levanté inmediatamente, calcé mis zapatillas de levantar y salí a _

_golpear la puerta contigua, un adormilado George apareció en el umbral. Le resumí la llamada de Archie y le pedí que pidiera nuestro avión particular, no lo uso nunca pero ahora era extremadamente necesario._

_Regresé al teléfono, los gritos de Annie prácticamente cubrían las palabras de su esposo. Entre ellos pude entender la dirección del hospital donde trabajaba y el nombre del conserje del edificio donde vivía._

_Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, George ingresó para decirme que el espacio aéreo estaba cerrado en nuestro punto de destino. Buscamos un lugar intermedio y pedimos un auto para ese lugar. Mi fiel ayudante estaba listo, había habilitado mi teléfono satelital y el auto ya estaba cargado con algunas provisiones sacadas directamente de la despensa del hotel, a veces es bueno ser el dueño._

_Subí al auto y tuve que subir un poco el cuello de mi abrigo, ese halo frío era como el de mi corazón, de puro miedo. ¡Si hubiera hablado cuando tuve la oportunidad!_


	2. Miedo: reaccionando

2

El hospital era un caos, las enfermeras y los médicos corrían entre las camillas de los recién llegados y los que esperaban atención, el _triage _ parecía no funcionar adecuadamente pues el número de personas era notoriamente superior al tradicional. Ni para los meses de invierno, cuando atacaba la influenza existía tanta demanda.

La chica observó desde la entrada el extraño espectáculo frente a ella. Absorta en ello, no se percató del guardia que casi la bota.

- ¡Tenga cuidado señor… , ¿Candy?

- Señor Petersen, disculpe no lo vi.

- ¡Enfermera, traiga un suero!, ¡rápido!

Candy salió corriendo hacia el dispensario de insumos médicos, cogió una bolsa de suero y aún con su mochila en la espalda corrió hacia la sala de urgencias, donde tenían a un hombre con un golpe en la cabeza, inconciente.

Fue como volver al pasado, Albert, igual que cuando llegó herido al Santa Juana, Albert… ¿dónde estás?, te extraño, te necesito, tengo miedo… La voz del médico la sacó de sus recuerdos.

Tiró su mochila al piso, tomó unos guantes y se puso a trabajar. Recién cuando estabilizaron al hombre, se dieron cuenta que no tenían habitación para trasladarlo, una parte del hospital estaba casi en el piso y se hacía peligroso tener gente allí. Lo dejaron en el pasillo y recibieron a una mujer a punto de parir presa de un ataque de pánico.

Junto a la mujer ingresó un hombre que se instaló a su lado a darle ánimo. La revisaron, la cabeza del bebé estaba casi fuera. Se sintió una réplica y la matrona perdió el control, comenzando a chillar. Candy la empujó a un costado y junto al esposo de la mujer recibieron a la criatura, era una niña.

La revisaron rápidamente, esperaron el alumbramiento de la placenta y consiguieron trasladar a madre e hija hacia un rincón del pabellón de niños, donde aún quedaba espacio. El hombre no dejaba de agradecerles.

La luz pestañeó, parecía que el equipo de emergencia también estaba dañado. Y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_ Apenas bajamos del avión, intenté llamarla a su móvil una vez más. Nada. Probamos con el teléfono satelital y el resultado fue el mismo. Al parecer las líneas estaban completamente cortadas. Crucé los dedos para que ella estuviera bien, sana y salva._

_ No importa donde estuviera yo la encontraría, no la perdería de nuevo. Fui un tonto al no hablar antes, realmente un tonto._

_- Tranquilo William, ya verás que está bien._

_- Eso espero George, si le pasara algo sería… terrible… me sentiría tan culpable._

_- ¿Culpable? William despierta no es momento de preocuparse sino de ocuparse. Vamos, el auto está listo._

_ Las horas pasaron lentas, con el radio del vehículo encendido nosenteramos de los detalles. Aunque la ciudad estaba sin luz, había agua todavía. Los primeros informes hablaban de un centenar de muertos y personas desaparecidas bajo los escombros de algunos edificios._

_ Imaginé a Candy en una de esas construcciones, atrapada en el ascensor, entre las puertas de algún departamento, mil imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, mi estómago se hizo un nudo._

_George se percató porque comenzó a hablarme de negocios, como una forma de distraerme. Las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte, de un tono tan gris como las noticias que daba la radio. Sentía un frío que brotaba desde mi interior. _

_ Paramos en un Starbucks y volvimos con un Machiatto doble. Miré el reloj, ya estábamos cerca. En el camino nos encontramos con un par de patrullas policiales. No tenían mucha información._

_ Intenté una vez más con el móvil y nada, ¡maldición! Apenas encontrara a Candy, me la llevaría conmigo, aún si tuviera que amarrarla y después… después…_

_- Puedes hablar con el Ministro de Telecomunicaciones. Tu apoyo a la investigación en mejoras de comunicación debiera servir de algo – agregó George._

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Después que te lleves a Candy amarrada, claro…_


	3. Miedo: la luna

3

Alguien apareció con una linterna y rápidamente los encargados del aseo encontraron otros ejemplares y algunas velas que sirvieron para iluminar el recinto. Las enfermeras y los paramédicos se paseaban entre la gente revisando, analizando, derivando y consolando a cada uno de los presentes.

La ambulancia llegó con un anciano, tenía un infarto y parecía que no saldría adelante. Candy y el médico de turno se hicieron cargo del hombre y se lo pelearon a la muerte palmo a palmo, pero no hubo caso. La chica lo cubrió con una sábana y rezó por él internamente, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- No se preocupe Candy, esto va a pasar – le dijo posando un brazo en su hombro.

- Lo siento doctor Robertson, estoy… asustada, jamás había vivido algo así.

- Si sigues trabajando aquí tendrás que acostumbrarte, la falla de San Andrés suele jugarnos bromas, aunque esta vez se le pasó la mano – le guiñó un ojo.

Eso la animó, botó los guantes y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la entrada de

Urgencias, recibió a una mujer con un niño pequeño, estaban muy asustados. Los revisó, no tenían más que algunas magulladuras y mucho miedo. Tuvo que hacer a un lado sus propios sentimientos para calmarlos.

Luego habló con el único asistente social presente y los trasladaron a un albergue. Candy se sintió sola una vez más, alrededor todo era caos; por suerte un grupo de eléctricos estaban reparando el equipo de emergencia.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó el número de la única persona que quería en ese momento, Albert. Pero no hubo respuesta. Se sentó en la puerta y miró el cielo, la luna llena era la portadora de escasa luz.

"Soy una tonta Albert, te amo, te he amado siempre y ahora te necesito, te quiero aquí, conmigo, que me digas que todo estará bien, si tu supieras… si tu supieras que sin ti tengo miedo…"

* * *

_Lo miré extrañado._

_- ¿perdón?_

_- Estabas pensando en voz alta William, hasta Edward escuchó lo de traer a Candy amarrada._

_Miré al chofer que sólo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa. En ese momento_

_la radio comenzó un extra de prensa, le pedí que subiera el volumen._

_"El Servicio Sismológico de Estados Unidos señala que el sismo que ocurrió a la una de la mañana en Los Angeles, tuvo una magnitud de 8 grados Richter. Algunos especialistas se aventuran a decir que es "el gran sismo" que esperaban hace años. Respecto a los constantes movimientos telúricos posteriores, han comentado que son réplicas del primero._

_Las autoridades llaman a la calma y piden a la población que permanezca en sus hogares, a menos que tengan una persona herida o su domicilio se encuentre en mal estado. La policía está patrullando las calles de la ciudad para evitar problemas y ayudar a la gente._

_El gobernador ha dicho hace algunos instantes que el sobrevuelo permite ver que hay zonas de la ciudad que resistieron bien el movimiento sísmico y solicita que no atochen los servicios de emergencia de los hospitales pues hay varios con problemas, por escasez de personal y serios daños de infraestructura. En unos momentos más información, quédese en sintonía de WXZ, la emisora de las noticias, porque el mundo cambia a cada instante"._

_Cerré los ojos y suspiré, cada informe radial era peor que el anterior. Cada minuto que pasaba era de mayor preocupación, ¿cómo estaría mi Candy? Mi Candy, ojalá pudiera ser mía algún día, pero mi tonto orgullo se interpuso._

_Miré la luna, estaba llena y brillaba, su luz era preciosa aunque le daba cierto tinte tétrico a la noche. Para el último cumpleaños de Candy había luna llena._

_-.- Flashback -.-_

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y me enviabas botellas con mensajes a través del río?_

_- Sí._

_- Pues cuando estés sola y quieras hablar conmigo, mira la luna. Y yo estaré allí, contigo._


	4. Miedo: lágrimas

4

El paramédico la llamó desde la puerta, y le avisó que una de las enfermeras de pediatría estaba con una crisis de pánico. Como la subjefe del equipo – y sin la presencia de su superiora - Candy debía hacerse cargo de la situación.

La enfermera era un poco mayor que ella y lloraba desconsoladamente en un rincón de la sala de descanso, a ratos se ponía a gritar "¡vamos a morir!". Uno de los paramédicos trataba de calmarla y hasta la señora del aseo le sostenía la mano y le hacía cariño.

Candy les pidió que las dejaran sola. Preparó un vaso con agua y azúcar y se sentó frente a ella, le ofreció el vaso y tomó su mano libre.

- Francesca, tienes que estar tranquila, no vamos a morir.

- Pero Candy es horrible, hay tanta gente que atender y el piso sigue moviéndose… Candy… yo… tengo miedo… y volvió a llorar.

- Yo también tengo miedo Francesca, pero debemos ser fuertes. Aquí hay gente que nos necesita. Tenemos que calmarnos porque la estabilidad de los niños de tu sala dependen de ti.

- ¿Y si tiembla de nuevo?

- El doctor Robertson dice que lo más probable es que sea suave y que no debemos preocuparnos. En todo caso no estás sola, Lilian y Jennifer estarán contigo por si requerimos cambiar a los pequeños. Ahora bebe el agua y lávate la cara, que los chicos no se den cuenta de tu miedo.

- Pero Candy y ¿nuestras familias? No he podido hablar con mi esposo, ni mi madre.

- Están bien. No te preocupes, yo tampoco he podido llamar a mi familia, parece que los teléfonos están descompuestos.

La joven siguió sus indicaciones y salió de la habitación. De un rincón surgió el doctor Robertson y la felicitó.

- Eso es lo que necesitamos ahora. Yo tampoco he podido hablar con mi madre pero espero que estén bien. Aunque unas palabras de aliento no me harían mal. Bien, la dejo unos minutos, la espero en pabellón en diez minutos, descanse también la necesitaré alerta.

- Sí señor.

Apenas la bata blanca desapareció, Candy rompió a llorar.

* * *

_George interrumpió mis recuerdos para avisarme que estábamos llegando a la ciudad. Me enderecé en el asiento, estiré mis brazos hacia delante y abrí la ventana, el frescor de la mañana me ayudó a disipar el sueño._

_En la entrada de la ciudad había una patrulla cuidando el ingreso y salida de la gente. Después de la intervención de George con una extensa conversación con el oficial a cargo y el jefe de la ciudad, nos dejaron pasar._

_Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Candy tienes que estar bien, pensé. Tienes que estarlo, no te preocupes ya estoy aquí._

_Avanzamos lentamente mucha gente desobedeció las órdenes de quedarse en casa y estaban en la calle yendo hacia las casas de sus familias o amigos para verlos. La noche se iluminaba con los faros de sus vehículos, las tímidas luces de las bicicletas y el rugir de las motos._

_Nos demoramos una eternidad en llegar al edificio donde vivía Candy. Apenas Edward detuvo el auto, me bajé y corrí hacia el interior. No había nadie, busqué en mi chaqueta mi Palm donde había anotado el número que me entregara Archie. "Departamento 201". Subí corriendo la escalera y me detuve en la puerta, estaba entreabierta._

_Entré, la pequeña sala de estar estaba en completo desorden y las revistas médicas desparramadas por el piso. Allí también encontré una foto de Candy y sus tías, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, prácticamente sus madres. Ellas se habían hecho cargo de ella luego de la muerte de sus padres._

_La llamé, mi voz salió un poco más aguda de lo habitual, no hubo respuesta. Veloz crucé la sala hacia el dormitorio y el baño. Nada. En su velador había dos portarretratos desmayados. Los levanté, eran fotos nuestras, una de su cumpleaños y otra del mío. ¡Se veía tan bella! Lucía el vestido verde que le traje desde Italia, directamente de Milán._

_Me senté en la cama, deshecha, y dejé que las lágrimas bañaran mi rostro. Mi Candy, ¿dónde estás?_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota al margen: queridas amigas lectoras esta historia surgio para "exorcisar" de cierta manera lo que nos sucedio en Chile el 27 de febrero de este año. Escribi un capitulo por dia y las palabras brotaron solas, de alli su extensión. Sin embargo, han de saber que esta compuesta por tres partes (hasta ahora), las otras son un poquito más largas. Debido a que son capítulos más breves de lo habitual iré actualizando más veces en la semana (siempre que el mundo laboral me lo permita también).**_

_**Agradezco sus palabras y comentarios, los he leído todos.**_

_**Cota**_


	5. Miedo: por mí

5

La última cirugía se extendió más de lo esperado pero los esfuerzos valieron la pena, el adolescente estaba fuera de peligro y una ambulancia lo esperaba para llevarlo al patio de un colegio cercano donde un helicóptero lo trasladaría a otra ciudad.

Candy suspiró, botó sus guantes a la caja de desperdicios de material quirúrgico. Salió a paso lento del box de urgencia, una suave luminosidad llegaba desde la ventana. Finalmente amanecía.

Caminó entre la gente revisando quienes estaban atendidos, quienes aún faltaban. Al rato gente del casino empezó a repartir vasos de café y leche para los niños. El director del hospital había dado la orden de hacerlo, para mitigar en cierta forma el dolor de las personas que seguían llegando.

Había mandado a Francesca a dormir y apenas funcionaran los teléfonos ordenarían el nuevo sistema de turnos, necesitaban todas las manos que pudieran acudir. El doctor Robertson la esperaba en una esquina con una taza de café caliente.

Apenas el líquido pasó por su garganta, la joven se sintió mejor. La bebida calentó su cuerpo y su ánimo. Hasta cierto punto, aún faltaba algo para completar esa sensación, Albert.

Robertson la felicitó por el trabajo realizado en esas horas de locura y caos. Le contó también que después de su última cirugía había podido contactar a su madre y estaba bien. Candy se alegró por él, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No se preocupe Candy, ya verá que pronto podrá hablar con su familia.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Y qué hará si le piden que regrese?

- No puedo irme, este es mi trabajo y aquí me necesitan, no me iré.

- ¿Está segura?, ¿no hay nadie que pueda disuadirla?

- Ehhhhhhhhh…

- ¿No te irías por mi Candy?

La rubia giró la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta. En el umbral de urgencias, con el pelo desordenado, unos pantalones arrugados y unos ojos con grandes ojeras estaba Albert. Su Albert.

* * *

_Después de revisar minuciosamente el departamento me convencí de que había salido. Bajé y allí encontré al conserje que había regresado por unas frazadas para la gente que no quería volver aún al edificio._

_Me presenté y me contó la reacción de Candy apenas pasado un tiempo del sismo. "La vi partir con su mochila al hombro y me encargó que contestara su teléfono para decir que estaba bien y que llamaría apenas pudiera. La acompañé un trecho del camino, pero no había nadie en las calles. Así que debe estar en el hospital"._

_Le agradecí enormemente la información. Con ella el alma volvió a mi cuerpo; mi Candy, valerosa como siempre, estaba bien, pero no me sentiría completamente tranquilo hasta que la viera con mis propios ojos y la abrazara._

_Quiero tenerte en mis brazos Candy y anclarte en ellos por siempre. Este terremoto afectó tu casa y mi corazón. Te encontraré y hablaremos, es hora de hacerlo._

_El auto pasó por las calles ahora tenuemente iluminadas por un amanecer lento y grisáceo. Cada cuadra que quedaba atrás era un obstáculo menos para verla. Tomé otro sorbo de mi Machiatto ya frío, George me sonrío._

_- Ánimo, ya falta menos, verás que ella está bien._

_Si, estaba bien, bien acompañada. Llegamos al hospital y un guardia me indicó que pasara por la entrada de urgencias y apenas me asomé pude verla. Tenía el pelo completamente desordenado en un moño con más cabellos sueltos que amarrados. Su delantal estaba manchado y conversaba sonriente con un médico que no le quitaba los ojos de encima._

_Me molestó, ¿celos? Sí, muchos. ¿Pero que iba a demandar yo si me quedé callado? Me acerqué un poco y pude oír su conversación, nada romántica porque le preguntó si se iría y si alguien podría convencerla. Y las palabras salieron solas de mi boca:_

_- ¿No te irías por mi Candy?_

_Ella giró hacia mí y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Después todo fue en cámara lenta. La caída de su taza, su impulso, sus pasos y de pronto la tenía en mis brazos, llorando._

_- Te necesito tanto Albert, te extrañé tanto, sin ti tengo miedo… Luego levantó su cabeza y declaró: Te amo._


	6. Miedo: contigo

6

Albert la sostenía entre sus brazos un poco sorprendido por la declaración que acababa de escuchar. Pero no la soltó, la atrajo aún más hacia si y besó sus cabellos. La entrada de urgencias había quedado en silencio, todos pendientes de esa pareja que estaba abrazada.

- ¡Qué hermoso joven!, qué lindo reencuentro con su señora.

Fue la frase mágica, Albert se separó un poco y ella levantó su mirada llena de agua, sin soltarlo.

- Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho, tú estás saliendo con Juliet, lo lamento.

- No, Candy, terminé hace mucho con Juliet y debería habértelo dicho cuando te fuiste. Es mi culpa que tuvieras que pasar esto.

El diálogo fue interrumpido por la llegada de una niña con una crisis de asma. Candy lo miró y el asintió con la cabeza, la joven enfermera se perdió por el pasillo con la camilla rumbo a los box pediátricos.

- Lo felicito señor, ella lo adora y lo necesitaba.

Albert giró para ver quien le hablaba y era… ¿el doctor del café? El hombre se presentó y le contó un poco lo que había realizado Candy durante las últimas horas.

- Realmente es excepcional, tenía miedo pero lo controló por cuidar a sus pacientes, les dio ánimo cuando más lo necesitaban. Sí, señor, es usted muy afortunado.

- Gracias doctor Robertson, lo sé, ella ha sido especial siempre. Es una gran mujer.

Candy apareció sonriendo, la pequeña estaba bien, con un poco de oxígeno y descansando. Se acercó a los hombres y comentó que la jefa de enfermeras había llegado recién y estaban viendo los horarios, pero que al parecer ella tendría unas horas libres.

Robertson la miró, les sonrío a ambos y golpeó el brazo de Albert:

- Llévesela, no ha parado de trabajar y necesita un poco de aire.

Fue todo lo que necesitaba Albert, tomó de la mano a la joven enfermera y salió casi corriendo con ella que reía feliz.

* * *

_Sentí sus lágrimas y fue un alivio, yo también quería llorar, pero me contuve, ya habría momento para hacerlo y conversar y besarla. Sí, besarla, me la quería comer a besos, decirle que la amaba, que olvidara todo lo que habíamos pasado, que se fuera conmigo._

_Y el sorprendido fui yo, entre su llanto y su abrazo me dijo que me amaba. Y quedé helado, sin palabras. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y besé sus rizos despeinados._

_Después la magia se rompió con el comentario de una anciana: _

_- ¡Qué hermoso joven!, qué lindo reencuentro con su señora._

_La separé un poco y la miré, ella se disculpó, habló de Juliet, ¡como si meimportara Juliet! Lo único que importaba era ella, allí, conmigo. En eso llegó una pequeña con crisis de asma y Candy desapareció con ella. _

_Entonces el hombre del café se presentó y estuvimos conversando. Cuando Candy regresó me dijo que me la llevara y eso hice. La tomé de la mano y salí corriendo con ella._

_Subimos al auto y nos fuimos a su departamento. George y Edward salieron a buscar víveres y algún alojamiento cercano, yo no lo dejaría sola y me quedaría con ella._

_Cuando entró su rostro se puso lívido, estaba tan desordenado todo, me tomó la mano y yo se la apreté para darle confianza. La acompañé a su habitación y le mostré las fotos del velador._

_- Yo también te amo Candy y quiero un montón de estas fotos de aquí en adelante._

_- ¿de los cumpleaños?_

_- No cariño, de todos los días que nos restan por vivir. Quédate conmigo, cásate conmigo._

_Se lanzó a mis brazos y la alcé para besarla. Suavemente y muchas veces. Mela llevé al living, seguir en la habitación no era una buena idea. Nos besamos por largo rato._

_- Sí, me dijo, me quedaré contigo, me casaré contigo porque te amo y contigo nunca tendré miedo._

_- Mi Candy. _

* * *

_**Nota al margen: queridas amigas aquí finaliza la primera parte de esta historia. Se que los capitulos han sido breves, pero espero que los hayan disfrutado.. Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, los he leido todos. **_

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana con el inicio de "Esperanza".**_

_**Cota**_


	7. Esperanza: Todo de nuevo

1

Han pasado un par de semanas desde el "gran terremoto" de Los Angeles, Albert y Candy están viviendo juntos en el departamento que renta la rubia.

Después del reencuentro ambos habían tenido una extensa conversación sobre sus sentimientos y lo sucedido previamente.

_ Flashback_

_Candy había recibido la oferta de convertirse en sub jefa de enfermeras en un buen hospital de Los Angeles. Lo había pensado y conversado muchas veces con sus tías. Ellas creían que era una buena oportunidad y que no debería desperdiciarla._

_La joven no estaba muy segura, Albert venía saliendo de una grave bronquitis durante invierno y esos días de vela y poco dormir le habían aclarado sus propios sentimientos. Lo amaba profundamente y lo único que quería era que se recuperara para conversar de ello._

_Pero justo llegó Juliet, la joven ingeniera que salía con Albert. Y empezó a convertirse en su sombra. Hasta la tía del joven estaba aburrida de su presencia. _

_Finalmente, Candy aceptó el puesto y Albert fue el último en enterarse. Se lo reprochó duramente y sólo consiguió una fuerte discusión con la mujer de sus sueños, que terminó con ella dando un portazo y tomando el último vuelo hacia Los Angeles. _

_Fue cuando intervino su tía, la hermana de su padre que había sido su mayor apoyo durante su infancia, lo invitó a tomar té en un buen restaurant y le planteó directamente:_

- _Juliet no será parte de nuestra familia William, te conozco y sé que no la quieres._

- _Es cierto tía y tampoco he pensado en que convierta en parte de la familia. _

- _Me parece porque la próxima señora Andrew será Candy._

- _Tía, ella se fue ni siquiera me comentó sus planes. _

- _Te equivocas, trató de contártelo una vez que empezaste a reponerte pero tú no la quisiste escuchar. Y el día que discutieron sólo se oían gritos y el portazo de Candy cuando se fue. _

- _Eso no cambia nada_

- _Eso era todo, si ella te hubiera dicho que la oferta era para el puesto de sub jefa y además la posibilidad de tomar un curso especial en medicina de urgencias, ¿qué hubieras hecho?_

- _Habría tratado de disuadirla._

- _William, ¿qué querías decirle cuando despertaste?_

- _Quédate conmigo._

_ Fin Flashback_

Después de la angustia para reencontrarse y verse, abrazarse y declararse mutuamente su amor, habían optado por compartir el departamento.

Albert dirigía sus negocios desde una oficina en el hotel de la familia y pasaba parte de las tardes ayudando a las familias que habían perdido sus casas. Candy iba a verlas todos los días para cerciorarse de su estado de salud.

Las noches estaban destinadas a extensas conversaciones y plagadas de besos y abrazos. Aunque dormían juntos, el sexo no era un tema todavía. Candy despertaba a mitad de la noche, tiritando. El la abrazaba y la mecía hasta que el sueño se apoderaba de ella nuevamente.

La ciudad seguía temblando, menos y cómo lo había predicho el doctor más suave cada vez, pero ella aún caminaba temerosa por las calles y llevaba una muda de ropa, una linterna y una botella de agua en su mochila, por si acaso.

La joven había decidido terminar el curso aún cuando toda su familia y la de Albert trataron de disuadirla. Y mientras ella estuviera en la ciudad, él estaría con ella.

* * *

_Fue maravilloso cerciorarme que estaba bien, y una vez que eso pasó nos quedamos allí en su departamento. Pronto llegó George con mi laptop y el teléfono satelital, desde donde llamamos a las tías de Candy y a mi familia._

_Fue un largo suspiro de alivio el que emitieron las mujeres cuando tuvieron noticias de nosotros. Tratamos de convencerla de regresar a Chicago, pero la tozudez de mi Candy fue implacable. Me dijo que podía viajar yo, que todo se estaba arreglando y que le quedaba muy poco del curso._

_Pero me rehusé terminantemente. La había perdido una vez por no hablar a tiempo y no lo haría de nuevo, no señor. Archie, mi primo menor, me envió ropa y Stear, su hermano, llegó con un grupo de constructores e ingenieros para revisar las dependencias del hospital, el edificio y algunas otras edificaciones._

_Stear se alojó en el hotel, mientras nosotros pensábamos qué hacer para ayudar. Pero no fue necesario, las redes de apoyo del gobierno funcionaron bien y rápidamente la gente vio cubiertas sus necesidades básicas y todo empezó a volver a la normalidad._

_Entre las visitas de Stear al hospital conoció a una sicóloga infantil, que está trabajando con mi Candy; se llama Patricia y aunque es un poco tímida se nota que es simpática. Se llevan bien, conversan y parece que hasta han salido un par de veces. Resultado: mi primo no quiere volver a Chicago tampoco._

_Hoy se cumple un mes desde esa aciaga noche en que temí por la vida de la mujer que amo. He pensando en prepararle algo especial en la habitación presidencial del hotel, para sacarla de este departamento y ver si logra dormir… aunque si he de ser honesto no quiero que duerma._

_La pasaré a buscar temprano porque está saliendo de un turno de noche. _

Horas más tarde

_La mujer que duerme a mi lado es la más hermosa del mundo y la amo. Profundamente, intensamente, con pasión, con locura. Esta noche me ha demostrado ser una mujer apasionada y extremadamente vivaz. Hemos hecho el amor de una forma increíble, nos hemos entregado en cuerpo y alma, aunque creo que esto ya lo compartíamos._

_Me ha dicho que sólo le queda un mes del curso y que no está segura de seguir trabajando en el hospital. No se queja de los médicos, de sus compañeras, ni de la carga de trabajo o de los pacientes. Pero no quiere vivir esto de nuevo, el miedo la atenaza aún y huye al más mínimo movimiento._

_Yo la adoro y no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo su vida queda marcada por este maldito sismo. Así que apenas termine el curso nos vamos. Se lo dije anoche, cuando su respiración volvía a la normalidad._

_- No dejaré que te quedes, así te tenga que llevar amarrada, regresa conmigo a Chicago._

_- No necesitas atarme amor, si tu vas a Chicago, yo iré contigo. No pienso alejarme de ti nuevamente._

_Rodamos juntos por la cama, besándonos, llenos de felicidad. Toda la familia está feliz de saber que estamos juntos de nuevo. Mañana es su día libre así que lo aprovecharemos al máximo. _

_Por primera vez en meses me siento completamente feliz, tengo todo lo que quiero y más. Es extraña esta sensación cuando ves que a la puerta del hotel todos los días llega un grupo de gente a pedir los restos de la comida o buscar empleos._

_Los colegios aún no vuelven a la normalidad, hay varios con daños y otros aún están en reparaciones, los niños lo han pasado mal. Pero una fundación de médicos al estilo Patch Adams les trajo juegos y eso ha servido para disminuir el impacto de la realidad en su vida._

_Mi Candy, ahora sí puedo afirmar que es completamente mía. Y no la quiero compartir, con nadie. Está bien, soy un poco egoísta pero esa noche fue tan eterna, que cuando la recuerdo aún tiemblo al pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado. Mi Candy…_

_- Buenos días amor, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien cariño y tú._

_Feliz mi Albert, feliz._

_

* * *

_

**_Nota al margen:_**

**_y bueno queridas lectoras aquí parte Esperanza, o continúa Miedo... como ustedes quieran :)_**

**_Espero les guste como su predecesora y hay capitulos de todas extensiones._**

**_Cariños y gracias por sus reviews._**

_**Cota**  
_


	8. Esperanza: un día normal

2

Los días pasaban cada vez más rápido, Candy habló con el director del hospital respecto a su renuncia al puesto y el hombre con mucha pena la dejó partir.

Después de lo que le habían contado algunos colegas respecto a su trabajo la noche que nadie quería recordar y el encuentro con el hombre que claramente era su sombra, la renuncia de Candy era algo que veía venir.

Sin embargo, la joven siguió trabajando como siempre, alentando a los enfermos, cuidando a los más pequeños, repartiendo risas y alegría entre sus pacientes.

Albert la esperaba y la pasaba a buscar después de cada turno, sin importar que fuera de noche o día. Se iban a pie o en el auto hasta el departamento y en el camino conversaban de lo acontecido durante las horas de separación.

El curso de Candy estaba ya terminando y ella ocupaba gran parte del día a estudiar y poner en práctico lo nuevo. Albert la dejaba tranquila y trabajaba desde su laptop en la pequeña habitación contigua de la joven, que ocupaba el comedor.

Esa noche la había convencido de salir y dejar el estudio un rato. Se veía cansada y ojerosa. La había pasado a buscar a la salida del turno de 24 horas, y le había confesado lo complejo de la jornada. No habían parado.

Al llegar al departamento, la chica sufrió un mareo y no terminó en el piso porque los brazos de Albert la sujetaron. La levantó en brazos y la llevó hacia el departamento, la recostó en la cama y casi la obligó a dormir.

El veló su sueño toda la tarde, preocupado por la palidez de su mujer. Una suave réplica interrumpió su sueño y él se recostó a su lado para calmarla. Lentamente, cayó en brazos de Morfeo él también.

* * *

_Mi celular comenzó a sonar y a regañadientes tuve que atender, no quería despertar a Candy, se veía tan cansada. Era George para decirme que la tía Elroy había sufrido un alza de presión y estaban tratando de estabilizarla._

_Me senté en la cama para despejar mis ideas y decidir qué hacer, aunque mi Candy quisiera acompañarme a Chicago, no podía dejarla. Su prioridad era terminar su curso. Las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida me necesitan, ¿qué hacer?_

_Le pedí a George que me comunicara con Archie. Mi primo estaba un poco nervioso pero me dijo que al parecer estaba todo controlado. Ya había escuchado a la tía dar órdenes a las enfermeras._

_- De todas formas, preguntó cuando vuelven_

_- Ya luego primo, Candy está por terminar el curso y presentó su renuncia. Apenas finalice todo, nos vamos. ¿Estás seguro que la tía está bien?_

_- Sí Albert, no te preocupes. No vayas a dejar sola a Candy, sé por Annie que anda muy nerviosa porque tu futura cuñada le envío una receta anoche para cuidar su estómago._

_- ¿Su estómago? Qué raro la he visto comer como siempre._

_- Bueno, quizás era para uno de sus pacientes. O puede que esté nerviosa por salir bien en sus exámenes finales, sabes lo preocupada que es._

_- Eso debe ser._

_Te dejo, la tía llama._

_- Avísame cualquier cosa._

_Volví a la cama, ella dormía profundamente, su respiración era tranquila y algunos rizos cubrían su rostro. Besé su frente y salí de la habitación para hablar tranquilamente con George y reservar una mesa para cenar y entradas para el cine._

_Abrí mi laptop y revisé mi mail, además de unos contratos que estábamos revisando con George. Queríamos hacer un gran cambio en las empresas Andrew, para promover el teletrabajo y así ayudar a las familias._

_Para eso habíamos empezado a analizar cada contrato de quienes trabajan para la familia. Es una tarea larga, tortuosa y a veces aburrida, pero si podemos terminarla en los próximos dos meses, seremos pioneros en mejorar las condiciones de trabajo._


	9. Esperanza: ¡sorpresa!

3

Candy despertó y giró sobre sí misma, Albert no estaba a su lado. Y el departamento se encontraba silencioso. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco.

Cuando salió escuchó la voz masculina en el living. Sonaba un poco preocupado, pero tranquilo. Algo hablaba sobre su tía. Se acercó tímidamente y lo vio en la mesa del comedor con su laptop, la palm y su teléfono móvil.

- Cuídala Archie, dile que apenas Candy termine todo aquí nos regresamos.

- ¿Tan rápido?

Albert la miró, sonrío y se despidió de su primo, desconectó sus audífonos especiales para Skype, los colocó sobre su cabeza y se levantó. Avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Buenos días mi bella durmiente, ¿estás bien?

- Si Albert, dormir fue maravilloso, me siento muy bien. ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada, como te mareaste cuando llegamos.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, eso fue porque trabajé mucho y no desayuné hoy, nada terrible.

- Pero cariño cómo no desayunaste y no me dijiste nada, vámonos.

La tomó de la mano y salieron, en la calle el auto estaba listo, Edward había llegado temprano a petición de George por si su amigo decidía viajar a Chicago.

En el restaurant les tenían una mesa reservada en un espacio privado. Allí podrían comer tranquilos, ya que varios reporteros y empresarios estaban tras los pasos de Albert.

Tras pedir un plato de ensalada para comenzar y un exquisito risotto de champiñones, llegó una botella de champaña y una tabla de queso. Candy estiró la mano para alcanzar uno y descubrió una cajita tras el cubo.

- Tenía que hacerlo oficial cariño.

* * *

_Su rostro de sorpresa era indescriptible. Abrió la caja y descubrió el _

_anillo con una esmeralda y nuestros nombres grabados en su interior. Tomé su mano y lo deslicé en uno de sus dedos._

_- Albert no era necesario._

_- Sí, había que hacerlo bien. No quería que tu familia o la mía hiciera algún comentario._

_- No me digas que te pusiste conservador, no es la primera vez que vivimos juntos._

_- De acuerdo, pero pensé que era una forma de decirte que lo de casarnos es en serio._

_- Yo no lo dudaría, eres un hombre de palabra y de todas formas, sino lo hubieras hecho yo seguiría a tu lado. Te amo Albert._

_La besé, ¿cómo no quererla después de esa declaración? Pensé que eso era __lo único que me había importado siempre, estar juntos. Incluso cuando estuvo saliendo con mi ex amigo Terry durante la universidad. Yo había escuchado cada uno de sus temores, peleas y días buenos._

_Había sido el primero en enterarme que habían terminado, en mis brazos se había refugiado a llorar, en mi departamento había pasado todo el fin de semana escondida, durmiendo, llorando y hablando. En esos dos días no comió y cuando el lunes volvió a la universidad su ropa le quedaba grande. __Antes que se fuera, la había llevado a comprarse un poco de ropa nueva. Todo para que su hermana, Annie, no se percatara de cuánto le había afectado la separación._

_Y un par de meses después estaba sonriendo como siempre. Se había dedicado a realizar prácticas para no tener tiempo de pensar ni sentir. Y siempre volvía a mí. _

_Fue una de esas tardes de extensas confidencias que descubrí que la amaba, que no soportaba verla llorar y que empezaba a detestar a Terry. No por haberla tenido de pareja, sino por no saber hacerla feliz._

_Y mi Candy nunca ha pedido grandes cosas para serlo, un día soleado, un ramo de flores y las risas de los niños ya la hacen sonreír. Pero yo quiero que eso sea estando conmigo, a mi lado._

_- Te amo mi Candy, te amo – le dije y la volví a besar._

_

* * *

_

**_Nota al margen: tengo claro que mas de una querrá colgarme por lo breve del capítulo, pero prometo subir el que sigue luego luego. Ay chicas... el tema del heredero... bueno ya veremos, ya veremos..._**

**_Calemoon, Monapecosa, Anilem, Abi y todas aquellas que siguen esta historia dejen o no review más que feliz cuando escriben alguna observación respecto a la historia. Los leo todos._**

**_Cota_**


	10. Esperanza: tiempo

4

El último día había llegado, Candy se levantó, semi a regañadientes peleando consigo misma y la alarma del celular que no dejaba de recordarle que debía levantarse.

Caminó hacia el baño arrastrando los pies. Se paró frente al espejo y se miró, tenía todo el pelo desordenado y con volumen, mucho volumen. Y empezaba su turno a las 8… eso era media hora más.

¿Media hora?, abrió los ojos ampliamente y miró el reloj del celular. Las siete y media. Corrió hacia la ducha, la abrió completa y fue cuando el agua tocó su cuerpo que se dio cuenta que no había prendido el calefont. Ni manera, dos minutos después salió del baño con el pelo chorreando agua y a medio cubrir por la toalla.

Abrió la cómoda buscando su ropa interior, sacó lo primero que encontró y se lo puso.

-Candy…

- Ahora no Albert, estoy atrasada, mi turno y examen final son en media hora.

- Cariño…

- En serio, estoy apurada… ¿dónde habré dejado las zapatillas?

- ¡Candy!

- ¿qué?

- Los boxers no te quedan linda.

Lo miró sorprendida, ¿los boxers?, ¿qué boxers? Albert la observaba divertido y sólo señaló su trasero. Bajó la mirada y descubrió que en el apuro se había puesto la ropa interior de Albert.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza regresó a la cómoda, sacó un par de calzones y volvió al baño. Regresó ya completamente vestida y con el pelo en un moño que dejaba todo mojado a su alrededor.

Albert se había despertado con el ruido que hacía la rubia al correr por la habitación. Se había acostado tardísimo analizando unos papeles y se veía cansado. Tomó su celular y llamó a Edward para que llevara a su rubia al hospital. Pero no alcanzó a marcar el discado directo, la puerta del departamento se cerró con un fuerte portazo.

* * *

_¡Ay!, ¿quién me manda a dormir con ella justo la noche anterior a su examen final? Cuando me fui a dormir el reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana y Candy no dejaba de darse vueltas en la cama, se levantaba, revisaba sus apuntes, se paseaba y volvía a acostarse._

_Cerca de las tres y media cayó rendida y yo también. Por suerte hoy no me tenía que levantar temprano, así que apoyé mi cabeza sin culpas sobre la almohada y me dormí. _

_El ruido de su celular me despertó, eso y una lluvia de ropa que cayó sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y la vi completamente acelerada, nerviosa y con mis boxers puestos. Era divertidísimo, aunque se ve bien con ellos… y sin ellos…bueno, traté de advertírselo y no me escuchó hasta que tuve que gritarle. _

_Cuando se percató se puso roja… ¡se veía tan linda! Para que no se pusiera más nerviosa todavía quise llamar a Edward, el chofer, pero no fue necesario mi joven enfermera favorita salió despavorida del departamento._

_Puse el teléfono en el velador y seguí durmiendo. Cuando desperté ya era mediodía. Me levanté con la sensación de que un auto había pasado sobre mí. Nota mental: no trasnochar de nuevo, a menos que sea con Candy, de preferencia sin tener que dar exámenes al día siguiente._

_Prendí el televisor para escuchar el reporte de prensa de mediodía, mientras iba por un café. Miré el reloj, las 12 y cuarto, Candy estaría libre para comer a la una. La iría a ver para saber como le fue en el examen final. _

_Cuando llegué, la sala de urgencias estaba tranquila. Al pasar me saludaron los paramédicos, el guardia y uno de los doctores de turno. Prácticamente conocía a todo el personal. _

_Mandy, la enfermera jefe del hospital me vio y se acercó. Cuando vi su rostro preocupado y un poco sombrío supe que algo estaba mal._

_- Por suerte ha llegado Albert, hemos tratado de contactarlo toda la mañana._

_- Lo siento, he dormido y creo que el celular estaba en silencio. ¿Pasa algo?_

_- Sí, Candy… está… en cuidados intensivos._

_Quise morir._


	11. Esperanza: hechos

5

La carrera de la joven por las escaleras había desabrochado una de sus zapatillas, por eso al cruzar la calle con el semáforo casi en rojo cayó frente a un auto que venía pasando.

La policía había llegado rápidamente y al ver su identificación como sub jefa de enfermeras la habían derivado velozmente hacia el hospital. Los médicos que la vieron ingresar no podían creerlo, la joven que alegraba el día de todos estaba gravemente herida e inconciente.

La pasaron a uno de los box de urgencia, los mismos donde ella participaba diariamente. Y después de una serie de exámenes descubrieron que lo peor era el golpe en la cabeza y su hemorragia vaginal.

Tras una ecografía se dieron cuenta de su estado. Comenzaron entonces a buscar a Albert, como su pareja debía saber lo que había sucedido. Pero no pudieron dar con él, el único numero de discado directo que tenía el celular de Candy decía Albert y todos lo conocían como tal. Simplemente Albert, sin apellidos, sabían que trabajaba en un hotel de la ciudad, pero con el puro nombre no había posibilidades de encontrarlo.

Intervinieron y trabajaron durante un buen rato, hasta lograr estabilizarla. Acto seguido la enviaron a Cuidados Intensivos y los más cercanos elevaron una plegaria para que Albert apareciera pronto.

Cuando lo vieron llegar fue una alegría para el grupo. La enfermera jefe le dio la noticia y lo vieron ponerse pálido y casi caer. Siguió a Mandy sin chistar hacia el piso donde estaba su Candy.

- Albert, hay algo que debe saber.

- Dígame.

- El bebé… bueno, no estamos seguro de salvarlo, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Necesitamos que esté tranquila y quieta, quizás no recuerde todo cuando despierte.

- ¿Cuál bebé?

- El suyo. Candy tiene cinco semanas y media de embarazo.

* * *

_Me tuve que sentar cuando Mandy me lo dijo, estaba sorprendido, __anonadado, casi petrificado. ¿Un bebé?, ¿Mi Candy espera un hijo?, ¿mi hijo? Por eso andabas tan extraña estos días, con esa palidez matutina que atribuías a dormir mal._

_Chiquilla inconciente, de haberlo sabido te habría obligado a alimentarte y descansar bien. Como cuando terminaste con Terry, habías bajado más de diez kilos cuando prácticamente te secuestré para que comieras decentemente un fin de semana siquiera._

_Debería darte un par de nalgadas como si fueras una niña. ¿Cómo no pensaste en nuestro bebé hoy cuando bajabas corriendo las escaleras?, ¿por qué no esperaste un minuto a que llamara a Edward? El te habría traído segura al hospital. _

_Y yo, ¿porqué no te traje yo?, me quedé acostado viéndote correr de un lado a otro. Que egoísta fui. Mandy pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, porque tomó mi brazo, lo apretó un poco y me dijo._

_- No es tu culpa. No lo pienses, ahora te necesita._

_Llamé a George y le informé lo sucedido, le pedí que le contara a Archie, pero que mantuviera todo en estricto secreto para Annie y sus tías. Que excusara una extensión del curso o un viaje de negocios para no volver inmediatamente. _

_Robertson me trajo un café horas más tarde y estuvimos conversando. La tenían un poco sedada todavía pero ya comenzaba a moverse. Robertson se acercó a chequearla y levantó su pulgar hacia arriba._

_- Todo irá bien, Albert, nuestra amiga se recuperará._

_- Gracias amigo._

_Me fui a sentar a su lado, aún se veía pálida, pero respiraba tranquila. __Parecía dormir profundamente, porque ni se movió cuando toqué su mano. La besé en la frente, apoyé mi oído en su vientre y me dormí._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota al margen: bueno chicas, finalmente aparece la figura del/ la hereder... disculpas por este capi tan cortito, hoy es feriado en Chile y he aprovechado de descansar y dormir, previendo una semana un poco movida.**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, monapecosa, anilem, abi, Scarleth... si alguien mas lo lee gracias por seguirlo.**_

_**Cota**_


	12. Esperanza: despertar

6

La joven estuvo todo el día durmiendo, George llegó en la tarde para acompañar a Albert y saber del estado de Candy, también para contarle cómo habían resultado las llamadas a Archie y Stear para mantener el secreto.

Albert le contó lo del bebé y su rostro se ensombreció. George trató de darle ánimos recordándole que la mujer que estaba en cama era fuerte y animosa, que se recuperaría y siendo el hijo de ambos, dudaba que el bebé tuviera mayores problemas.

La noche fue lenta, a ratos, la joven se movía inquieta y después volvía dormir. El veló su sueño en todo momento y se rindió a Morfeo con las primeras luces del alba.

A las seis de la mañana pasaron el médico y la enfermera a chequearla, al verlo dormir en la silla de al lado de la cama no lo quisieron despertar. Todos habían sido testigos de su presencia casi adherida a la cama.

Cuando Albert despertó, la enfermera de la sala lo acompañó a un baño de visitas y le dijo que el especialista quería verlo. Se lavó la cara, estiró un poco la camisa y partió hacia el despacho.

El médico lo tranquilizó al decirle que por lo visto el embarazo continuaba en buenas condiciones, dado que su mujer era sana y fuerte. Pese a ello resaltó la importancia de que hiciera reposo y descansara lo suficiente para asegurarse.

Albert le prometió cuidarla y contratar una enfermera si fuera necesario. Después de eso, acudió a conversar con Robertson que venía llegando a su turno.

Le preguntó si Candy podría repetir el examen una vez estuviera repuesta. Robertson le dijo que tenía que consultarlo, que quizás le pedían horas extras a Candy en vez de un examen.

Mientras, Robertson lo invitó a un café, no creía que la rubia fuera a despertar todavía porque el cuerpo estaba dejando los sedantes. Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital.

Estaban conversando cuando llegó Mandy para avisar que su compañera de trabajo había despertado.

- Y pregunta insistentemente por ti – le dijo a Albert.

_Cuando Mandy me avisó que Candy había despertado corrí por el pasillo _

_hacia Cuidados Intensivos. En la puerta me atajó una de las enfermeras para decirme que tenía que esperar porque la estaban aseando._

_Entre dientes le dije que no vería nada que no hubiera visto ya, y que esa mujer era mi esposa. La hice a un lado lo más delicadamente posible y entré. _

_Mi Candy estaba sentada en la cama, poniéndose esa bata tan fea que entregan los hospitales a sus pacientes. Ya le traería yo uno de sus pijamas o esa camisola coqueta con florcitas… bueno, ahí si tendría que traerle una bata para que los doctores no me envidien mucho._

_Me acerqué para besarla y la abracé estrechamente. _

_- Mi Candy, debiste haberme contado, te hubiera cuidado mucho más._

_- Quería estar segura amor, segura de que estaba bien y que el embarazo iba a continuar, recuerda que soy primeriza._

_- No importa, yo estaré siempre contigo._

_Se colgó a mi cuello y me besó. "Lo sé, lo sé", me dijo y siguió _

_besándome. La acompañé en su desayuno y no permití que dejara ni una miga de los alimentos._

_Me preguntó por el examen y le comenté lo que me había dicho Robertson. Lo tomó con cierta tranquilidad y suspiró._

_- ¡Había estudiado tanto!_

_- Podrás repetirlo, tranquila, ya verás. Ahora lo importante es que te quedes quieta y cumplas todas las indicaciones para que regresemos pronto a casa._

_- ¿Regresemos?_

_- No pensarás que te voy a dejar sola. Cuando te pasen a una habitación privada, George me traerá el laptop con 3G para acompañarte. Y si yo no estoy, él se quedará vigilándote jovencita._

_Alegó un buen rato, pero no dí mi brazo a torcer. Supo que había perdido _

_cuando la trasladaron y descubrió dos camas y una mesita con ruedas. No la dejé protestar porque cubrí sus labios con mis besos._


	13. Esperanza: en sus zapatos

7

Finalmente le dieron el alta, casi una semana la dejaron quieta, porque todos sabían que apenas le dieran el alta, volvería a correr por los pasillos y a preocuparse de sus pacientes.

Robertson la convenció de tomar unos días libres para asegurarse que estaba bien y Albert se dedicó a consentirla. Candy aprovechó de dormir hasta tarde, comer bastante – siempre que no tuviera náuseas – y estudiar a escondidas, cada vez que su adorado hombre salía del departamento.

No es que Albert no supiera que ella seguía estudiando, había encontrado sus libros en una mesita del living. Y salía justamente para no molestarla. Pero prefería que ella pensara que él no se había dado cuenta.

La joven decidió hablar con el director del programa para ver otra fecha de examen y quedarse un tiempo más. Le preocupaba que Albert llevara más de tres meses lejos de su trabajo en Chicago, aunque él asegurara que no era necesario estar en la ciudad pues gracias a la tecnología podía hacerlo desde cualquier parte. Pero ella sabía que siempre habría algún detalle que resolver personalmente.

Y no era justo que se quedara allí sólo por ella. Además Stear estaba en la ciudad, viviendo en el hotel de la familia. Albert podría viajar sin problemas, en caso de necesidad podría acudir con calma a su primo.

No sería la primera vez, cuando se conocieron en la escuela durante su adolescencia formaron un equipo muy particular, la alegría, extroversión y gusto por la naturaleza los había reunido y de allí en adelante no se habían separado más.

De hecho, su hermana Annie había salido con Archie durante todo ese tiempo y aunque estuvieron un tiempo separados en la universidad, se habían reencontrado y casado.

Ella también había salido con Albert, pero como amiga, lo quería mucho pero antes de decir ambos nada apareció Terry y después Nick y mientras, Albert también tuvo sus parejas.

Ciertamente debía hablar con él, así tuviera que jurarle sobre la biblia que se cuidaría, lo convencería de que regresara a Chicago. El amor entre ellos continuaría y para eso la mejor muestra era su embarazo.

* * *

_Salí pensando en qué hacer, Archie había llamado en la mañana para decirme que necesitaban mi presencia para cerrar unos acuerdos con el sindicato._

_No quería irme y dejarla sola, si recién un par de semanas antes estaba hospitalizada. Pero este tema del sindicato había que dejarlo cerrado, así nos asegurábamos de no tener huelgas durante el año. _

_También quería revisar las instalaciones de la sala cuna que poseía la empresa. Aunque me he preocupado del tema, lo cierto es que no había estado nunca en una de ellas. _

_Y hoy cuando vi la ecografía, escuché el corazón de nuestro bebé y el doctor me mostró sus pequeñas manitos, me asusté. ¡Son tan frágiles! Candy me había contado que algunos hospitales tienen guarderías para los hijos de quienes trabajan en sus dependencias, pero me daría miedo dejar a mi hijo con un grupo de personas desconocidas._

_Así que he decidido que revisaremos las guarderías de las empresas Andrew para hacerlas lo más acogedoras posibles para los padres y los niños. Pues, si conozco bien a mi Candy, y la conozco, apostaría que volverá a trabajar después del nacimiento de nuestro bebé._

_No es que me queje, creo que será una madre perfecta, moderna, y como todas las mujeres del mundo que trabajan. Es excelente en su trabajo y no se ha preparado en vano. _

_¿Cómo se lo digo?, no quiero que crea que estoy huyendo, que estoy aburrido, cansado o cualquier otra cosa que pueda pasar por su cabeza. Sino que entienda, que pese a las tecnologías, esto tengo que hacerlo en persona._

_Esto es contradictorio, la amo y no quisiera separarme de ella nunca más. Fui un tonto cuando éramos adolescentes y no me atreví a hablarle de mis sentimientos. Fue cuando apareció Terry. Y ella se obnubiló con sus sonrisas, su forma de ser medio rebelde, sus chaquetas de cuero y su andar en moto. _

_Cuando terminaron, escuché cada una de sus penas y sueños rotos. Le dejé espacio y fui su mejor amigo. Parecía estar bien, todo solucionado, su corazón sanó y me fui de viaje por dos semanas por negocios. Y al regreso estaba con Nick. ¿Cómo le digo que siempre la amaré, aunque no esté con ella?_


	14. Esperanza: hablar

8

Curiosamente ambos se preparaban para lo mismo, separarse un tiempo. Y pensando en la felicidad del otro es que desgranaban mil ideas para plantearlo de la forma más amable posible.

Candy ordenó el departamento, recogiendo algunos papeles de Albert que habían caído al suelo por la brisa que se filtraba por la ventana y los puso en su maletín. Al fondo brillaba algo, una peineta con una hermosa mariposa con pequeños circones incrustados.

¿Y eso?, qué raro… ella no tenía peinetas, ¿de dónde habría salido? No le dio mayor importancia y siguió ordenando. Salió para comprar flores frescas que dieran un suave aroma al lugar. Se detuvo en la puerta, ¿y si dejo una nota?, No para qué Albert no regresa temprano y no me demoraré tanto, pensó.

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras y en la puerta la detuvo el conserje para conversar un rato, amablemente se zafó de ello y continuó su camino hacia una plaza cercana donde, todos los días, se ponía una señora con un carro con flores.

La tarde era agradable, no hacía ni frío ni calor, caminó lentamente sintiendo cada paso, cada ruido y cada olor de la ciudad. Se detuvo a conversar con el cartero que llevaba un paquete para su edificio y se ofreció a entregarlo para disminuir el camino del hombre, que aceptó gustoso.

Compró fruta en un almacén cercano y un poco de pan fresco. Pasó también por pechuga de pavo asada y unas verduras. De allí se acercó al carro con flores. Estaban hermosas, de muchos colores y formas. Escogió las más silvestres del grupo, y regresó lentamente con sus compras.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que diría Albert cuando viera el orden del departamento y la comida, sabiendo cuánto le aburrían las tareas domésticas. En realidad prefería estar horas en una cirugía que estar arreglando su hogar, pero bueno, de vez en cuando había que hacerlo.

Si se convertía en la señora Andrew eso sería una ventaja, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, que alguien se preocupara de la casa mientras ella trabajaba o cuidaba a su bebé, no era mala idea después de todo.

Al llegar al edificio le entregó al conserje el paquete del cartero y comenzó a subir con sus compras. Se apoyó en la puerta porque las bolsas algo pesaban y sacó la llave para abrir, pero no fue necesario. En el umbral apareció él, ceñudo.

* * *

_¡Dios, dame paciencia!, me vine temprano al departamento para conversar sobre mi viaje a Chicago y cuando entré no había ni rastro de ella. Ni una nota, nada. _

_Había estado ordenando y limpiando, cuando le dijeron que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo. ¡Tan porfiada que salió!, no tenía de qué preocuparse ya había hablado yo con la señora del conserje para que realizara una limpieza profunda el fin de semana._

_Me senté a esperarla porque no sacaba mucho con llamarla, su móvil estaba en el velador. Llamé a Edward para pedirle que me pasara a buscar a primera hora para llevarme al aeropuerto, George y Stear ya estaban en antecedentes del viaje y prometieron cuidar a Candy._

_Pasó una hora, ¿cuándo habría salido?, pasaron otros 30 minutos y empecé a preocuparme. Sentí su risa cantarina en el primer piso y me quedé agazapado tras la puerta. La escuché suspirar en la entrada y abrir la cartera en busca de su llave. Entonces abrí._

_Tenía la llave en la mano, en el brazo traía un ramo de flores silvestres y en el piso un par de bolsas. Sé que no está enferma ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿por qué no se cuida un poco más? Realmente debería dejarla sin pastel de chocolate a ver si aprende._

_- Gracias por avisar que salías, me tenías preocupado. Llegué temprano y no estabas._

_- Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a tardar tanto. _

_Cogí las bolsas y entré, ella pasó directamente hacia el living a poner las flores __en agua. Luego se acercó y me dio un abrazo._

_- No te preocupes Albert, estamos bien y queríamos darte una sorpresa, es un poco aburrido mi departamento, ¿sabes?_

_Bueno, yo pensaba en hacerlo más entretenido, pero según el obstetra todavía __no era bueno. ¡En fin! Esperaría un poco más, ¿qué más da después de todo lo que hemos pasado?_

_La llevé al sofá y la besé. Le regalé sus chocolates favoritos y saqué de mi maletín la peineta con una mariposa que descubrí por casualidad en una joyería. Me sonrío, feliz y me acarició el rostro._

_- Albert, tenemos que hablar. _


	15. Esperanza: partir

9

Era la frase más temida por todos. "Tenemos que hablar" suele traer aparejados cosas no muy buenas. Y cuando son dos, el panorama, ciertamente, se ve peor.

La chica le indicó un espacio a su lado en el sofá. Tomó su mano y aclaró su garganta, luego lo miró fijamente.

- Cariño necesito saber si necesitas viajar a Chicago.

- ¿Porqué, sucede algo?

- No. Pero sé que aunque trabajes desde acá en un montón de temas, siempre hay detalles que revisar en persona y no quiero ser un tope para ello. Ambos estamos bien y te queremos mucho. Si necesitas viajar sólo dilo, te esperaremos o te acompañaré apenas pueda.

Albert la miró mudo, en algún minuto pensó que Candy le estaba leyendo la mente. El quería decirle que tenía que viajar y ¡ella lo estaba impulsando! Su discurso, ensayado frente al espejo, se quedó en sus labios, a punto de salir.

Acarició tiernamente el rostro pecoso de su mujer y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Besó sus cabellos y se limitó a hacerle cariños durante varios minutos, mientras pensaba qué contestar.

- Linda, la verdad es que llegué temprano porque tengo que decirte que debo viajar a Chicago por unos temas con el sindicato. Pero regresaré en la noche, me voy en el avión privado y George y Stear quedaran a tu pendiente.

- Albert no necesito que me vigilen, no te preocupes. En realidad me preocupaba esto de quedarte aquí tanto tiempo, conociendo tu forma y ritmo de trabajo.

- Pero cariño, no quiero dejarte sola.

- Si dejas a Stear y George no lo estaré y no te preocupes, haz bien lo que tengas que hacer y regresa.

Albert la besó con más ganas, eso era lo que le fascinaba de esa mujer, su calidez, su comprensión, su capacidad de ponerse en los zapatos del otro, su generosidad.

La comida fue agradable y se durmieron abrazados, Candy se refugió en su pecho y él la cubrió con su cuerpo, como una manta.

* * *

_Me levanté temprano y traté de no hacer movimientos bruscos, Candy aún estaba pegada a mí. Cómo la extrañaré durante el día, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a verla siempre, todos los días, dormir con ella, comer con ella, pasear con ella, ducharnos juntos._

_- Es sólo un día Albert, no será tan terrible._

_De nuevo pensé que me leía la mente, apoyada en un codo estaba mi Candy __mirándome fijamente. Repitió sus palabras y la miré, un poco embobado, quisiendo memorizar cada detalle de su rostro en la mañana._

_El pelo suelto y desordenado, sus ojos con rastros de sueño, su nariz con un millar de pecas producto del sol del verano y en su mano el anillo que le regalé y que no se quitaba nunca._

_Puse mi frente sobre la de ella y le pedí que se cuidara, que yo me demoraría lo menos posible. No necesitaba saber detalles, nunca me los ha pedido y tampoco le diría que uno de los motivos era ver las guarderías de la empresa, pensando en el futuro de nuestro bebé._

_Le pedí que no se levantara y durmiera otro rato, pero alegó que eso era poco factible porque no estaría yo a su lado y se había acostumbrado a dormir entre mis brazos._

_Ergo, me bañé, vestí y revisé mi maletín con el laptop, la palm, el móvil y el teléfono satelital. Dejé este último sobre la mesa del comedor y la hice prometer que cualquier cosa me llamaría desde allí. Aceptó a regañadientes._

_Tomamos desayuno con calma y después se fue a vestir. Salió del baño con el cabello húmedo, si no lo amarraba pronto se volvería una leona por el volumen que posee._

_Edward pasó a buscarme junto con George y ella insistió en acompañarnos. Me dejó en el hangar del avión y me dio uno de esos besos inolvidables, antes de subir me entregó un sobre y musitó: vuelve a mí Albert, vuelve._

_- Por supuesto amor, ten paciencia, como tú dijiste es sólo un día._

_- No te quiero lejos, pero ya luego estaremos en casa. Ya falta poco. _

_Me subí al avión y vi que lloraba, sus lágrimas son algo que no puedo soportar. _

_Traté de no mirarla y pensé que el tiempo de separación era corto y que ambos lo entendíamos. El piloto comenzó a avanzar por la pista, abrí el sobre. Tenía una imagen de la ecografía y un mensaje: es una niña._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota al margen: he visto sus reviews chicas y si, este par suele tener problemas de comunicacion, a veces no lo entiendo y a veces si. Pero de que es mejor hablar, pues es mejor.**_

_**Cota**_


	16. Esperanza: ver

10

El rostro de Albert se iluminó al ver el mensaje, y durante el viaje se dedicó a soñar despierto e imaginar cómo sería tener una niñita, ¿tendría los ojos de Candy o serían como los de él?, ¿sería igual de traviesa?, ¿querría los animales cómo él?

Abrió su laptop y se entretuvo un rato jugando con Photoshop y las fotos de ambos. Una niña, ¿sería muy frágil de bebé?, podría llevarla a cabalgar con él ¿o eso también sería peligroso?, ¿cómo sería ser padre?

Le dio mil vueltas al tema y no supo cuan rápido pasó el tiempo hasta que el piloto le avisó que iban a aterrizar. En la loza ya estaba esperándolo Archie. Después de saludarlo y contarle las buenas noticias respecto a la salud de Candy, le pidió discreción sobre su estadía en el hospital.

Lo que no le dijo fue lo del bebé, ya sería el momento y quería que fuera una sorpresa para la familia que pudieran dar en conjunto. Así que se limitó a escuchar el informe de Archie con detalle de las peticiones de los trabajadores de los sindicatos de las empresas de la familia.

Ninguna petición le pareció descabellada, sino realmente lógicas.

- Archie, no era tan terrible, esto podrías haberlo hecho por ti mismo.

- Pero Albert, el gerente de esto eres tú.

- Vale, pero podíamos decir que sí y evitar este gasto en avión.

- La verdad es que los representantes querían cerrar el trato contigo, así que tu presencia era imprescindible.

El resto del trayecto, Archie le habló de las novedades del círculo social, tema que solía aburrir de sobremanera a su primo. Albert se evadió pensando en qué estaría haciendo Candy, ¿seguiría en el departamento o habría salido?, ¿George la acompañaría?

- Archie, recuerda que tenemos que visitar las guarderías de las empresas.

La cara de su primo fue de sorpresa, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Albert quería conocer las salas cuna?

* * *

_El rostro de Archie fue divertido de ver, estaba evidentemente sorprendido y de pronto algo le hizo sentido porque me felicitó. Me hice el desentendido, Candy tiene razón es primeriza, mejor nos aseguramos y de allí hablamos, además compartir el secreto lo hace tan emocionante. Por el momento es nuestro, exclusivo. _

_La visita a las oficinas centrales fue casi un mero trámite, luego nos reunimos con el jefe de Recursos Humanos para visitar las salas cuna. Hay una en cada edificio, pues no tenemos problemas con contratar mujeres, suelen ser muy responsables. _

_Traté de pasar desapercibido, pero mi secretaria estaba en una de ellas, no recordaba que tenía un bebé. Era un pequeño moreno de cabello ensortijado que apenas aprendía a gatear. Se sorprendió al verme allí y más todavía cuando me puse a conversar con una de las mujeres presentes. Le hice un guiño para que resguardara mi identidad y ella comprendió._

_- Si pudiera pedirle al dueño de la empresa algún cambio para usted y su hijo, ¿qué pediría?_

_- Que mi esposo pudiera acompañarme a los controles médicos, sino el trabajo se hace un poco complicado, porque tengo que combinar mi horario con el del pediatra. _

_- ¿Le gustaría que hubiera un pediatra para los niños dentro de la empresa?_

_- Sería ideal señor._

_Conversé con otras madres y las encargadas, miré detenidamente el espacio, __era un tanto pequeño para mi gusto, con poca luz natural y sin acceso a un patio por estar en un cuarto piso, ¿a quién se le ocurriría cuidar a los niños así?_

_Me fui con muchas ideas dando vueltas en la cabeza y Archie me llevó a casa donde mi tía me esperaba para tomar té. Ante la consulta obvia sobre el regreso de Candy a la ciudad le dije que le faltaban unos días de trabajo. Aproveché de anunciarle nuestro matrimonio y sonrío feliz._

_- Par de cabezotas ya era hora._


	17. Esperanza: esperar

11

Tal como lo había prometido, Albert retornó ese mismo día a Los Angeles, pasaba medianoche cuando llegó a su casa, la luz del living estaba prendida y Candy dormía en el sofá.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Ella abrió levemente los ojos para verlo y darle la bienvenida, apenas se recostó en la cama, siguió durmiendo. El se puso pijama y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola como todas las noches desde que se habían reencontrado.

Los suaves rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana despertaron a la enfermera, los brazos de Albert aún la rodeaban. ¡Qué guapo es!, le dio un beso en la frente y se recostó nuevamente, tranquila hasta que miró el reloj de su velador.

- ¡Las ocho!, diablos estoy atrasada.

- ¡Ey!, palabrotas no – gruñó el hombre abriendo los ojos ante el grito.

- Albert, suéltame, hoy regreso al hospital.

- No quiero soltarte.

- Vamos, no seas así. Sabes que tengo que volver.

- ¿Qué me das a cambio de soltarte?

- ¡Albert!

- Está bien, está bien, pero espérame yo te llevo.

Ambos salieron de la cama raudos hacia el baño, mientras se vestían Albert pidió a Edward que les llevara un café y leche con chocolate a la puerta del hospital.

Al llegar, el chofer les esperaba, Candy tomó su vaso y se dirigió con paso veloz al interior del lugar. Se devolvió para darle un beso a Albert y corrió esta vez hacia Urgencias.

El equipo le dio la bienvenida y empezaron nuevamente a trabajar.

* * *

_No quería soltarla, un ratito más, unos minutos más de paz, por favor. Pero esta mujer que me vuelve loco se revolvía en mis brazos. La dejé levantarse y le exigí que me esperara, no iba a salir corriendo como loca otra vez._

_Edward nos esperaba en la entrada del hospital con un café y una leche con chocolate para mi rubia atolondrada que en el camino había logrado trenzarse el cabello ._

_Se tomó rápidamente la leche, me besó e ingresó a su espacio de trabajo. Si mis cuentas eran correctas, este trabajo y la evaluación final del curso no le deberían tomar más que un par de semanas._

_Y de allí, de vuelta a Chicago, a nuestra casa, porque ahora no sería sólo mía, sino la de ambos y de nuestra niña. Espero le agraden los cambios que encargué. _

_Cuando llegué al hotel, George me esperaba para continuar nuestro trabajo y conocer más antecedentes de mi viaje a Chicago. Le comenté mi intención de mejorar la sala cuna y de tener un médico para los hijos de los trabajadores y se puso inmediatamente manos a la obra._

_A las cuatro de la tarde me despedí pues Candy me llamó para advertirme de una ecografía a las 5 y no pensaba perderme ninguna. Así que tomé mi auto, me detuve en una confitería para comprar algunas golosinas y tomé rumbo al hospital._

_Tuve que esperarla porque estaba atendiendo una urgencia infantil. Abrí mi laptop y me puse a buscar nombres de bebés. Porque no podíamos decirle bebé a secas, en un sitio web leí que los niños escuchan todo desde su gestación y quiero que nuestra hija sepa que estamos felices con ella._

_Nombres, nombres, veamos: Sally, Sunshine, Mary, Stephanie… no, no me gustan. Nuestra niña merece un nombre especial como el de mi Candy, obviamente no el mismo. Bien, haré un listado._

_En eso estaba cuando apareció Candy para decirme que estaba lista. La seguí hacia la consulta y la ayudé a subir a la camilla y ví su cara de frío cuando le pusieron el gel en el vientre. _

_De repente apareció la imagen en la pantalla, era de esas nuevas en 3D que te permiten ver al bebé como si pudieras tocarlo. Cuando vi sus deditos de la mano, tal como si estuviera al lado mío, una serie de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza._

_Candy sola, recorriendo las calles mientras el piso se movía, a oscuras tratando de llegar al hospital, trabajando sin parar entre gente tan asustada como ella misma, intentando consolar al resto cuando ella misma lo necesitaba. Y después, nuestro encuentro, nuestro amor aún cuando la gente tenía tanto dolor y miedo, y empezaba a levantarse. _

_Nuestra hija era producto de un hecho fortuito que nos volvió a reunir, era el resultado de un amor contenido por mucho tiempo y de la esperanza de tiempos mejores en conjunto. _

_Acaricié los cabellos de mi Candy y le susurré quedamente. _

_-__¿Sabes?, creo que le he encontrado el nombre ideal a nuestra niña, Hope__[1]__._

_- ¿Hope?, Sí, ella es la esperanza de muchos. _

_Puso nuestras manos sobre su vientre y se lo declaró:_

_- Te esperamos Hope. _

* * *

[1] Hope = Esperanza

* * *

_**Nota al margen: bueno amigas aquí termina la segunda parte de esta historia, "Esperanza". Espero les guste como ha ido desarrollandose esto y las vere en sus siguientes comentarios cuando comience "Alegría"**_


	18. Alegría: ¡sorpresa!

1

Albert y Candy regresaron a Chicago un día de invierno. Estaba frío y nuboso, cuando la chica salió al hangar, una ráfaga de viento abrió su abrigo, mostrando su vientre, el secreto más guardado por ambos.

George había solicitado que llevaran el auto directamente y al bajarse, Edward se hizo cargo del vehículo y las maletas. Albert se acercó a la mujer y la tomó de la mano para acompañarla al auto.

Una vez arriba, la atrajo hacia sí y besó sus cabellos, la joven cruzó sus dedos con los de él y le sonrío.

- No te preocupes mi tía debe estar fuera de casa. Así que podemos llegar tranquilos y descansar un rato. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien cariño, el viaje no fue tan terrible. Pero si necesito descansar para estar bien mañana cuando vuelva a mi trabajo.

- Pensé que regresabas la próxima semana.

- Bueno, la verdad es que hablé ayer con mi antigua jefa y me pidió que fuera antes. Me siento bien, así que mañana estaré en el hospital nuevamente.

El hombre suspiró quedamente pero no dijo nada, lo que menos quería era una discusión. La tranquilidad de su mujer y su hija era lo principal. El chequeo antes de partir había demostrado que ambas estaban en perfectas condiciones.

El viaje hasta la casa de Albert fue tranquilo y lento. Al llegar, un mayordomo corrió a abrir la puerta y hacerse cargo del equipaje. Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano e ingresaron al lugar.

Una joven se acercó para ofrecerles un té antes de subir a la habitación. Pasaron a un salón de té y ¡sorpresa!, allí estaban todos, las tías de Candy, Annie y Archie y la tía de Albert, Emily.

La audiencia quedó muda cuando vieron a Candy con un pantalón y una blusa maternales.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó la anciana.

* * *

_También nosotros quedamos mudos, pensábamos descansar un rato y __citarlos a todos a una reunión familiar para contar toda la historia y dar nuestra maravillosa noticia, pero nos ganaron._

_Dejé a mi Candy en uno de los cómodos sillones y me senté a su lado, luego comenzamos a hablar. De a poco brotaron las palabras, los hechos, los recuerdos y la aventura de encontrarnos._

_- Y decidimos casarnos y justo después de eso supimos que seremos padres de una niñita – les dije completamente orgulloso_

_- ¿Por qué no lo contaron? – inquirió la señorita Pony._

_- Queríamos darles una sorpresa – Candy les guiñó un ojo. _

_- Y vaya que así ha sido – comentó su hermana - pero te ves linda Candy, pareciera que tuvieras luz propia. ¿Te has sentido bien?_

_- Muy bien, Hope es encantadora._

_Almorzamos en familia, todos muy felices por estar juntos y bien, por ver __que teníamos un futuro en conjunto. Después, prácticamente rapté a Candy, pretextando la importancia de que descansara y me la llevé a la que sería nuestra habitación._

_Quedó fascinada, es amplia con mucha luz natural y una pequeñísima fuente, con el ruido del agua al correr se relaja. También le mostré la gran bañera que pedí instalaran en el baño, para que podamos compartirlo._

_Casi la obligué a dormir un rato, pero considerando que mañana regresa a trabajar y lo estresante que puede ser eso, creo que es más que necesario. Además ahora podrá dormir tranquila, acá no tiembla nunca y es imposible que suceda._

_Cuando realmente se durmió bajé para conversar con Archie y mi tía. Annie se había retirado a su trabajo de maestra universitaria y sus tías habían regresado a su negocio, una florería muy pintoresca._

_Mi primo me recriminó el no haberle contado la llegada de Hope y se río mucho al ver mis intentos con Phothoshop para descubrir el rostro de mi hija. _

_- Pero ahora entiendo lo de la sala cuna. Te ves feliz, primo._

_- Lo estoy, Archie, lo estoy._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota al margen: Bueno chicas aqui comienza "Alegría", espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios y observaciones tal como lo han hecho con "Miedo" y "Esperanza". Cariños.**_

_**Cota**_


	19. Alegría: miedos

2

Candy volvió a trabajar, con su traje de urgencia, varias personas pensaban que había subido de peso y ella no trató de cambiar dicha idea. Recién cuando le tocó otra ecografía comenzaron las felicitaciones.

Como siempre, Albert la acompañó para observar, embobado, como su hija crecía a ojos vista. A veces no tan vista, porque les dio la espalda y no pudieron mirar mucho.

Como siempre también, después se fueron a comer algo y esta vez incluso fueron al cine. Al regresar la joven subió directo a dormir y Albert se quedó un momento a solas en su despacho.

Allí lo encontró su tía, sumido en sus pensamientos sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, hasta que la mujer se hizo notar.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Tía, ¿usted cree que yo puedo ser un buen padre?

- Por supuesto, eres un buen hombre.

- Pero tía, yo veo a Hope en la pantalla y es tan pequeña, ¿le haré daño si la abrazo?, ¿podré mudarla?

- No veo porqué no. Si Candy te enseña no te costará mucho. Además es un bebé no una pieza de cristal. Y te falta un buen tiempo para tocarla.

- A veces siento miedo, es algo ¡tan grande!, pero no quiero decírselo a Candy, tía, capaz que ella se asuste y conmigo ya basta.

- Creo que deberían hablarlo, recuerda que ella es primeriza y puede estar tan asustada como tú.

Después la anciana salió de la habitación y lo dejó más complicado todavía. Cerca de medianoche sintió que la puerta se abría y el perfume floral de Candy se coló por su nariz.

- Cariño, ve a dormir, ya subo.

- No puedo Albert, tengo miedo.

* * *

_Me levanté del sillón para acercarme a ella y verla de cerca. Mi Candy, __¿miedo? Pero si aquí no tiembla. La abracé y la llevé hacia el sofá, viéndola lentamente me percaté que una lágrima corría por su mejilla, algo que nunca he soportado._

_- Preciosa, ¿de qué tienes miedo?_

_- Albert estoy asustada. Mira. _

_Tomó mi mano y la llevó a su vientre._

_- Se mueve, hace un rato la sentí, Hope se mueve._

_- Se supone que debe hacerlo, ¿cierto?_

_- Si, pero… tengo miedo Albert. ¿Te das cuenta?, es una gran responsabilidad tener un hijo._

_- Lo es._

_- Y yo… yo no sé… no sé si estoy lista… ¿y si no sé que necesita?_

_- Pero cariño, tratas con niños todos los días, has ayudado a parir a muchas mujeres._

_- Ya sí, pero no eran míos, Hope es nuestra hija y tengo pánico de no ser la mamá que todos piensan._

_Y bueno allí estaba, mi Candy tenía los mismos temores que yo. Entendí __las palabras de mi tía, tenía que hablar, porque no era el único asustado con la llegada de Hope._

_Se lo confesé con mucha calma, y parece que por un momento fue peor. Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y se alejó de mí. La abracé nuevamente y traté de tranquilizarla._

_Parece que el llanto fue escandaloso porque de repente vimos llegar a mi tía, servirle un vaso de agua a mi mujer, pasarme uno de wisky y sentarse frente a nosotros._

_- Par de cabezotas, entiendan, ustedes aprenderán juntos a ser padres y me atrevo a decir que les irá bien. Son buenas personas y con eso basta._

_- ¿Tanta fe nos tiene tía?_

_- Debo hacerlo, Hope es mi nieta y toda una Andrew y aunque tú, chiquilla revoltosa y mi sobrino son un poco especiales, son ideales para esta bebé. Quién sabe, en una de esas pagan todas las travesuras…_

_

* * *

_

**_Nota al margen: queridas lectoras, finalmente un nuevo capítulo de "Alegría", espero que les agrade. Supongo que todas tenemos los mismos temores al enfrentarnos a este episodio de la vida (lo supongo pq no soy madre) Cariños a todas quienes me dejan sus review y a aquells que no se animan a publicarlo._**

**_Cota_**


	20. Alegría: confidencias

3

La conversación fue larga pero con buenos resultados. De a poco la anciana les ayudó a disminuir sus angustias. Les aseguró que sus temores eran los tradicionales de cualquier pareja primeriza, pero que Candy era una mujer sana y no debería tener problemas.

Les recordó sus buenas actitudes y postura ante la vida, el respeto de sus valores y lo principal: el amor que se tenían. Hope era simplemente el producto de eso, del inmenso amor que se profesaban y que había resistido una serie de situaciones increíbles.

El reloj dio las cuatro de la mañana y entonces la mujer decidió que ya había hablado bastante. Les dio las buenas noches y se retiró. La pareja se abrazó y subió así hasta su habitación.

Ante los primeros rayos de sol, Albert se levantó para llamar al hospital, Candy aún dormía y a él le preocupaba que se fuera a trabajar después de trasnochar. Habló con la jefa de su mujer y le explicó la situación, la enfermera comprendió el hecho y no puso problema alguno.

Albert regresó a dormir después de mandarle un mensaje de texto a George para que se hiciera cargo de los temas de la mañana. Se sumergió en las sábanas impregnadas del shampoo floral de Candy y se recostó sobre ella como una manta.

La chica se levantó un poco incómoda del peso extra en su espalda y los brazos que la rodeaban, o más bien la aprisionaban.

- Albert

- Mmm

- Albert, muévete

- Mmm

- ¡Albert!

- ¿Qué sucede? – el hombre abrió los ojos, somnoliento.

- Suéltame, me estás apretando y tengo que levantarme.

- Hoy no trabajas, no te preocupes, ya hablé con tu jefa

- Necesito ir al baño, amor, por favor suéltame.

El hombre la vio caminar hacia el baño lentamente, estirándose como un gato y sujetándose el cabello en un moño desordenado, sonrío y volvió a dormir.

* * *

_La vi levantarse y moverse felinamente para estirarse, me encanta. No importa que parezca león con el pelo enmarañado y voluminoso, verla abrir los ojos, anudarse el pelo de memoria, sujetarlo de forma imposible e invisible porque no sé cómo lo hace, es toda una experiencia._

_Después de eso va hacia el baño, abre los ojos y se mira en el espejo. Moja sus manos en el agua y se cubre el rostro, tres veces. Recién ahí parece que despierta. Abre la ducha y mete un dedo bajo el chorro de agua, ni muy caliente ni muy fría. _

_Busca en el mueble del vanitorio su gel de ducha de rosas, la crema humectante de nuez y las lociones faciales también de rosas. Se cubre el rostro con la leche de limpieza y se mete a la ducha. Nunca he sabido como logra que el pelo no se esponje ante tanto vapor._

_Una vez que termina de ducharse se pone la bata de algodón rosado que le regalé y se llena de crema rápidamente. Un poco de filtro solar en la cara, rimel en las pestañas y está lista. Se pone el uniforme o algún pantalón, suelto en estos días y asoma su cabeza por la puerta._

_- Buenos días Albert – grita desde allí y se devuelve para ponerse un poco de colonia de rosas o magnolias u otra flor que le agrade y de las cuales tiene una colección de botellitas._

_Yo le sonrío desde el vestidor donde estoy comprobando mi corbata o sacándole __brillo a mis zapatos. Espero que salga para besarla y quitarle ese labial de chocolate que últimamente le fascina y se coloca de forma casi permanente._

_Solemos bajar juntos y tomar desayuno en el comedor; a veces, pasamos por algún restaurant o Starbucks y bebemos chocolate caliente o café (descafeinado para ella) en el trayecto hacia el hospital. _

_No importa que alegue, me encanta pasarla dejar al hospital y besarla en la entrada. Sé que hablaremos durante el día, si ambos tenemos tiempo y si no, nos veremos en la noche, o temprano en la mañana si es que le toca turno de noche._

_No me complica que trabaje de noche, siempre lo ha hecho, pero ahora si me preocupa porque sé que a veces el ritmo de una sala de urgencias es vertiginoso y ella necesita dormir._

_Cerré los ojos para visualizar su cuerpo en la ducha y me quedé dormido._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota al margen: mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar, he estado colapsada de trabajo, pero prometo por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Cariños a todas y gracias por sus review.**_

_**Cota**_


	21. Alegría: último día

4

Han pasado dos meses desde el arribo de ambos rubios a Chicago, el tiempo ha pasado rápido entre el matrimonio por el civil y su publicación en el diario oficializando la relación "que tuvo un enlace simbólico antes del terremoto de Los Angeles".

Annie y Archie han celebrado su tercer aniversario de matrimonio con una gran fiesta donde aprovecharon de anunciar el embarazo de Annie. La familia completa no puede estar más feliz.

Las tías de ambas chicas están agrandando su florería y el invernadero donde las cultivan. El tiempo ha sido benévolo con ellas y la alegría de vivir y la energía parece no tener fin en ellas, además de siquiera aparentar su edad.

Candy está a punto de tomar su permiso pre natal y Albert cuenta los días para que lo haga. Han decidido tomar dos semanas de vacaciones y relajo en un centro de spa y después de eso preparar la habitación de Hope, que ya patea fuerte, según la madre.

Los últimos controles han demostrado que todo va bien y Candy ha decidido tomar unas clases de respiración y de apoyo con una matrona especializada en partos en el agua. Ha escuchado que eso relaja mucho y disminuye el dolor. Y Albert ha prometido que no le dolerá mucho traer al mundo a Hope.

La tía de Albert está feliz, pues todo parece ir de maravillas. Stear ha avisado que volverá a Chicago, ya que Paty, su nueva pareja, encontró un trabajo en la ciudad y está pensando en instalar su propia consulta.

Stear empezará a trabajar en un laboratorio de experimentación del cual la familia es socia. Ha decidido dejar sus otras labores para buscar algo más emocionante, según sus propias palabras.

George es el apoyo de todos, pero principalmente de Albert, conoce prácticamente todos sus pasos y ha sido también el alto para alguna de sus locuras antes la inminente llegada de su hija.

El día que Albert mencionó la idea de adquirir un pony, estaba marcando el teléfono de Candy cuando su amigo prácticamente se lo quitó de las manos.

- Ni lo sueñes, Hope es un bebé, un pony es muy peligroso. No.

Y Albert le hizo caso.

* * *

_Ha llegado, ha llegado el último día de trabajo de mi Candy, desde mañana __será mía, solo para mi. ¡Que egoísta sueno! Pero es verdad quiero aprovechar de no tener que compartirla aún con la pequeña Hope. Soy muy conciente que después la beba tendrá toda su atención. Bueno, espero que no toda, sino solo un pedacito._

_Fui a la florería de sus tías y las invité a cenar, hay un restaurant de comida italiana nuevo y a ellas les gustará, estoy seguro. Me entregaron un ramo precioso para mi mujer, son margaritas de un amarillo deslumbrante. Se verán hermosas en nuestra habitación y a ella le gustarán estoy seguro._

_No contesté sus llamados porque esto es sorpresa. En la oficina mi secretaria también es cómplice y tiene que decirle a Candy que estoy ocupadísimo. Valdrá la pena el secretismo por ver sus ojos cuando vea esto._

_Annie y Archie nos tienen un obsequio y no sabemos que es, un completo misterio. Parece que eso es un punto característico de esta familia. Stear y Paty han regresado y están buscando un departamento para vivir juntos. Mi tía no está muy convencida, pero ha decidido no hacer escándalo, porque en este momento su única preocupación es Hope._

_Llega a ser un poco empalagosa, esta semana comenzó a tener jugos naturales y leche extra calcio para Candy. La pobre no la quiere contrariar y se lo toma todo, pese a que el olor de los cítricos le causa náuseas. No lo sabré yo, que la acompaño al baño todas estas mañanas para sujetar su cabello mientras ella apenas resiste el famoso jugo._

_¡En fin!, a ver haré un repaso mental: flores, listo, cena, listo, aviso a la familia, listo, regalo extra… mmm creo q todavía no me convence ese collar de esmeraldas aun cuando le haga juego a su anillo de compromiso… _

_¡Vaya!, esa joyería tiene una linda vitrina, ¿qué tendrá? Pasaré a ver, ¿me alcanza el tiempo?, aparentemente sí, recién son las cuatro y quedé que esto sería a las ocho, porque mañana saldremos temprano a ese spa que nos recomendaron._

_

* * *

**Nota al margen: queridas amigas mil disculpas por el retraso, estoy absolutamente copada de trabajo y el nivel de estres sube y sube... espero poder subir el proximo capitulo durante el fin de semana. Gracias a todas por sus review, los lei en el telefono (gracias a Dios estos tecefonos nuevos!)**_


	22. Alegría: cambios

5

Candy estaba un poco sensible, desde ese día su vida sufriría un cambio. Acostumbrada a tener siempre algo que hacer, vislumbrar casi tres meses de tiempo libre, le preocupaba. Quería decírselo a Albert, pero no contestaba su celular y la secretaria insistía en decirle que estaba en reunión.

Pero Albert no había comentado nada en la mañana respecto a su agenda. ¿Habría surgido algún imprevisto? Después de un rato dedujo que no sacaba nada con preocuparse y siguió con su rutina en pediatría.

Sus compañeros de trabajo la invitaron a almorzar a un restaurant cercano, porque se comentaba que la comida del casino ese día no era comestible. Realmente parecía un laboratorio y los médicos, enfermeras, paramédicos y demases, las ratas.

Cuando llegó el postre apareció un gran paquete de regalo. En su interior, varias prendas primorosas para Hope y un par de mamaderas y juguetes colgantes, porque "las vas a necesitar, te lo aseguro", le confidenció una de las pediatras que se había reintegrado hace poco a su puesto, después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

Después de eso, la tarde transcurrió con cierta tranquilidad. Los niños se portaron bien y no tuvo grandes urgencias que atender salvo una reacción dermatológica a la picadura de una hormiga.

Se iba cuando su jefa le preguntó que haría durante sus días libres.

- Bueno, con Albert nos vamos por dos semanas a un spa, según él necesito relajarme y descansar.

- Es buena idea, un recién nacido suele ser muy dependiente.

- El tema es qué no sé qué hacer después de eso. Armaremos la habitación de Hope y ¿después?, me voy a aburrir en casa.

- Ya verás que no te faltará y en último caso duerme.

- Eso ya lo hago, según Albert me he convertido en una marmota, pero no es mi culpa. Tengo tanto sueño.

La mujer se río y la acompañó a la puerta, el auto la esperaba. Edward se bajó para abrirle la puerta, pero adentro no estaba Albert. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, ¿Albert no se acordaba?

* * *

_Edward me envió un mensaje de texto: "Señora triste, ya en el auto". Avisé a toda la familia que estaba en el salón y ellos corrieron a esconderse. Me dio pena saber que mi Candy estaba triste, pero ya se le pasaría, en cuanto viera la fiesta y los regalos y demás._

_Sentí al auto estacionarse y me asomé por la ventana, pero Candy no bajó. El que llegó corriendo fue Edward._

_- Lo siento señor, insistí en traerla pero no quiso._

_- ¿Qué Candy hizo qué?_

_- Se bajó a cuatro cuadras, en el parque que les gusta tanto y me dijo que caminaría. _

_- Esta mujer me va a volver loco, ¿le dijo porqué?_

_- No señor, pero se veía triste. Me pidió que trajera los regalos de sus compañeros._

_Le pedí a todos que se quedaran donde estaban, saqué mi móvil y empecé a __marcar su número. Nada, mala señal, si no me contesta y no está ocupada significa que está enojada o sentida conmigo. ¿Y yo que habré hecho?_

_Salí en mi auto a buscarla, estacioné a media cuadra del parque y me bajé. Estaba en un columpio, mirando a los niños que jugaban alrededor. Se veía bien, un poco triste, pero bien._

_Me acerqué y no me vio. La llamé y no me escuchó o no quiso hacerlo. Sentí que una borrasca caería entre nosotros. Pero no pensaba aceptarlo, no hasta que supiera porqué._

_- Candy_

_- (Silencio)_

_- ¡Candy!_

_Movió su cabeza hacia donde estaba y después me realizó un mohín de desdén. _

_Me acerqué para saludarla, pero esquivó mis besos._

_- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

_- Es jueves, ¿por qué?_

_Y se largó a llorar._


	23. Alegría: ¡a celebrar!

La mujer lloraba sentada en el parque, mientras Albert la miraba completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué habría pasado?, ¿cuál era su culpa? Se puso frente a ella bajo para que lo viera y tomó sus manos.

- ¿Qué delito cometí para que no me hables y estés tan triste?

- ¿Estás seguro que no sabes?

- Si no me lo dices no sé cómo adivinarlo.

- Hoy es jueves, mi último día de trabajo en el hospital ¡y no me hablaste en todo el día!

- Pero cariño, estuve con mucho trabajo, no fue mi intención no hablar contigo, en serio.

- ¿Seguro?

- Lo juro, ven acá lindura.

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó dulcemente, ella lo abrazó y dejó de llorar.

Caminaron de la mano hasta el vehículo del hombre, una vez dentro Albert sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es un regalo por hacerme un hombre feliz, ábrelo.

Candy lo abrió y quedó muda, era una cadena de oro blanco con un corazón y

dos piedras en su interior, una verde y una azul. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

- ¿Y ahora porqué lloras?

- Es hermoso Albert, increíble.

- Me alegra que te gustara ahora vámonos, hay mucho que celebrar.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

- A casa, ¿o quieres acompañarme a cenar con ropa de enfermera?, es un día especial.

Manejó lentamente hacia la casa y tocó dos veces la bocina antes de ingresar por el portón para avisar que eran ellos.

- ¿Por qué tocas?

- Me pareció ver un gato cerca del portón, no querrás atropellarlo, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que no.

La ayudó a bajar del auto y avanzar hacia la puerta, ni bien entró un grito.

* * *

_¡Sorpresa!, un cúmulo de voces llenó la estancia. Candy llegó a saltar y buscó casi instintivamente mi mano. Se prendieron las luces y rieron todos a costa de ella que tenía una mirada muy asustada._

_- ¡Como se les ocurre darme un susto asi! pobrecita Hope puede haberse asustado._

_- Yo creo que la asustada eres tú hermanita, estás blanca como un papel – le dijo Annie._

_Antes que dijera nada más, la arrastré hacia nuestra habitación para que se __cambiara. La ayudé a buscar una blusa bonita mientras veía como tiraba su atuendo tradicional por toda la pieza y los zapatos quedaban en la entrada._

_Después de dar vuelta el vestidor optó por un par de pantalones y la blusa que había visto. Pasó al baño, se perfumó con sus frasquitos famosos y salió sonriente con mi regalo puesto en su cuello, le quedaba lindo, tal como había pensado, discreto pero elegante._

_Salimos todos en grupo hasta el restaurant que había elegido. Candy estaba contenta, sonreía todo el tiempo y no dejaba de acariciar mi mano sobre la mesa. Annie y Archie hablaban animadamente, de forma inusual, de algo que no fuera moda ni arte. Curioso. Stear y Paty estaban enfrascados en una intensa discusión con mi tía sobre los cambios conductuales de la gente y las tías de mi Candy no cesaban de sacar fotos de la ocasión._

_- Son para Hope, así verá lo esperada que es._

_Y resultó cierto, tienen una carpeta gigante en el computador de la florería __lleno de fotos de Candy. Tienen más que yo, aunque claro, ellas no tienen esa en que mi Candy posa con su mejor sonrisa, desnuda para mí. Y obviamente, esas fotos no las verá nunca mi pequeña Hope._

_La llenamos de regalos y volvió a llorar, ¡ay Dios!, si antes del embarazo era llorona, dormilona y buena para los postres, esto se ha triplicado. ¡Paciencia para mí!_

_La abracé y le sequé las lágrimas, le ofrecí agua y un trocito de la torta de chocolate con avellanas que acababan de servirnos. Me hizo caso y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, les sonrío a todos._

_- Les agradezco esto, ustedes son maravillosos, los quiero mucho. Soy tan feliz._

_

* * *

**Nota al margen: queridas amigas como esta semana estare de viaje, les he dejado dos capítulos seguidos de Alegría. Espero les gusten, sigo sus comentarios atentamente aunque no alcance a contestarles a todas. Cariños. Cota**_


	24. Alegría: descansando

7

Salieron después del mediodía, Albert había insistido en viajar solos, así que él manejaría todo el trayecto hasta su destino. Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de árboles, con una piscina con aguas termales, un gran salón de descanso y una zona sólo para relajarse.

Los recibió un joven botones muy simpático que cargó sus maletas en un carrito y los acompañó a la recepción. Después de dar sus nombres y recibir sus tarjetas de ingreso para la habitación y unos vales para hidromasaje se dirigieron a su pieza.

Una amplísima cama les esperaba, el botones les dijo que el comedor estaba cerrado, pero que si querían algo para comer fueran al bar y los atenderían.

- No se preocupe señora, todo el hotel es zona de no fumadores, así no tendrá a nadie contaminando su espacio cerca ni el de su bebé.

Candy lo miró feliz. Ese era un detalle del que se había preocupado especialmente, que nadie fumara cerca. Ya bastante tenía con estar en un espacio atochado de gente, con un trabajo bastante estresante y con el tiempo en contra. Sumado a los cuidados de Albert de evitar el café, el alcohol y comiera lo más sano posible, todo estaba bien.

La joven sacó su ropa de la maleta, mientras Albert buscaba en el frigobar una botella de agua para ella y una bebida para él. Se sentó a mirarla desde la cama mientras movía sus cosas de un lado a otro.

Finalmente se sentó a su lado y se tiró de espaldas. Él dejó los vasos en el velador y se puso a su lado.

- ¡Qué agradable!, esta cama es muy cómoda, creo que podría dormir todo el día.

- Y conociéndote ni lo dudaría, ¿quieres dormir, comer algo, pasear un rato o hacerte un masaje?

- La verdad… es que… mmm… te quiero… a ti

La joven se dio vuelta para quedar sobre él y abrazarlo. Tomó el rostro masculino con ambas manos para cubrirlo de besos, jugar con su cabellos y reír de felicidad.

- Eres increíble Albert.

* * *

_Hicimos el amor lentamente, con mucho cuidado para que mi Candy se __sintiera cómoda. Cuando la cubrí con la sábana, se acercó a mí y apoyó su espalda sobre mi cuerpo._

_- Eres adorable Albert, esto es maravilloso._

_- Y tú eres exquisita._

_Besé sus cabellos, ahora sueltos y desparramados, mientras mis brazos la __rodeaban, puse mi nariz sobre su hombro desnudo para llenarme de ese aroma floral tan característico. Ella cerró los ojos y yo también, nos quedamos dormidos._

_Despertamos más tarde y salimos a caminar un rato por los alrededores, son hermosos, con árboles añosos que dan la apariencia de un bosque y algunas casas para quienes no quieren pernoctar en el hotel. _

_Cuando volvimos, salió a recibirnos una tremenda San Bernardo que se llama Linda. Candy la acarició y la perrita nos siguió casi hasta el interior donde uno de los conserjes de recepción la detuvo._

_Caminamos hacia el bar y solicitamos un té, que bebimos cerca de la chimenea prendida con una especie de fuego artificial, que adorna y no da calor. Fue un grato momento, se nos acercó una joven para comentarnos que el spa estaba funcionando y que si Candy lo quería podía hacerse un masaje de relajación. _

_Mi Candy, se ve tan linda con su jeans prenatal y el pelo en una trenza casi interminable. Le sonrío a la joven y le agradeció el gesto, luego me dejó en el lugar porque si aprovecharía de tomar un hidromasaje._

_Y mientras ella se relajaba yo me quedé en el bar disfrutando de la calidez del lugar. Después de un rato me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y nadar un rato en la piscina con agua termal. _

_Maravilloso, cuando volví a la pieza, Candy estaba tirada en la cama con un montón de cojines tras su espalda y otro bajo sus pies. Lucía completamente relajada y semidormida. La miré detenidamente desde el umbral, parecía tener el cabello húmedo porque cubría todos los cojines y le daba una aureola angelical._

_- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a mirarme?_

_- Siempre cariño, siempre. No me aburre verte y ahora menos. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Bien, maravillosamente bien. Relajada, descansada, yo creo que Hope está durmiendo porque dejó de moverse hace un rato._

_Puse una de mis manos en su vientre y le pregunté a Hope si dormía, un pequeño __movimiento la delató. Ella estaba relajada pero allí._

* * *

**_Nota al margen: de vuelta en Chile les dejo un capítulo nuevo con esta Candy enteramente sensible y un Albert adorable (cuando no cierto?)_**

**_Cota_**


	25. Alegría: qué hacer

8

Candy y Albert volvieron renovados y felices a hacerse cargo de los detalles finales para la habitación de Hope, que sería prontamente habitada. Tenía un agradable bergere, una cuna llena de primorosos velos y muñequitos colegantes, un mudador amplio y todo suavemente iluminado ya fuera por la luz natural que entraba por la ventana como por las lámparas que gastan poca energía.

La pieza está al lado de ellos, conectada por una puerta y ya hay habilitados un teléfono y una especie de monitores para escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido de Hope. Las tías de ambos han dicho que son unos exagerados, pero ellos alegan que es solamente por precaución.

Albert sigue con su vida normal y Candy busca qué hacer, dentro de todo y teniendo gente que busca ayudarla lo más posible, se encuentra con pocas diversiones y muchas horas libres. Las ha dedicado a leer, dormir (y mucho), caminar y juntarse con sus amigas.

Annie la ha llevado a comprar cosas para la bebé y ropa, pero al final ella sólo la acompaña, considera que Hope tiene demasiadas cosas. Aunque sí ha comprado algunas cosas para un hogar de huérfanos que hay cerca del hospital.

Lo conoció cuando una mujer que llegó a parir de urgencia falleció y la asistente social se llevó a la menor. Si Candy no hubiera estado embarazada habría buscado la forma de adoptarla. Sin embargo, decidió acompañar a la asistente y ver las instalaciones.

Había muchos niños dando vueltas en el lugar, que era atendido por un grupo de mujeres. Si bien ellas se comprometían mucho con los niños, se notaba que les faltaba apoyo para que el lugar fuera más cómodo.

Desde ese día, y sin contarle a nadie, visitaba el lugar casi todas las mañanas, llevando alegría, cariño y muchas risas para los infantes. A veces también llegaba con víveres, ropa o juguetes.

Nadie sabía su identidad, exepto su nombre, pero todos la habían denominado la "señora risas" porque nadie más tenía una risa cantarina que iluminara la estancia. Aún descontando diez días para el arribo de Hope, ella seguía asistiendo. Y a veces tanto ajetreo la cansaba, Albert ya le había preguntado qué hacía en las mañanas pero ella se rehusaba a contestar, total un secreto para sí no le hacía daño a nadie.

¿O no?

* * *

_Candy anda rara, oculta algo, estoy seguro. La conozco demasiado bien y además ella no sabe mentir. ¿En qué andará metida? Sé que sale en las mañanas porque Edward me lo comentó, alegando que "la señora no quiere que la acompañe"._

_Sale a pie, así que no puede ser muy lejos de nuestra casa, pero algo debe estar haciendo porque a la hora de almuerzo la veo bastante cansada y después de comer suele dormir una larga siesta. Tengo certeza de ello porque varias veces la llevo a la pieza ya dormida. _

_Se come todo lo que pilla, y no es que me asombre porque siempre ha sido una golosa, pero ahora es mucho más y no ha subido casi nada de peso desde nuestros días en el spa._

_Llamé al obstetra y le pregunté si eso estaba bien. Mi tía dijo que soy un aprehensivo de lo peor, pero me preocupa la salud de mi mujer y mi hija. El médico me dijo que me quedara tranquilo, porque Candy y Hope están bien._

_De todas maneras estoy intrigado, no ha querido decir dónde va. ¿Y si la sigo? Decidido, seré su sombra y sabré que está haciendo tan sigilosamente._

_Me hice el dormido intencionadamente y cuando se acercó para decirme que era un dormilón, alegué que no tenía compromisos de oficina y que podía pasar la mañana con ella. _

_- Lo siento cariño, tengo un compromiso._

_- ¿Te lleva Edward?_

_- No amor, es cerca, voy a pie._

_- ¿Te acompaño?_

_- No te preocupes, aprovecha de dormir._

_Y se fue, apenas salió me levanté con un buzo y la seguí, caminaba a paso rápido. Se acercó a una dulcería a comprar "cuchuflies" rellenos de manjar, la vi por el vidrio. Los guardó en una de esas bolsas reciclables que lleva plegadas en la cartera. Salió, yo estaba escondido tras un periódico en el kiosco frente a la puerta._

_Comencé a caminar tras ella nuevamente, avanzó hasta una frutería y adquirió varias manzanas, un chico la siguió con ellas y una bolsa con verduras. ¿Para quién sería tanta comida? _

_Avanzó dos cuadras y se detuvo bruscamente, yo medio distraído como estaba casi choqué con ella._

_- ¿Dígame señor, se le perdió algo? – me miró con los ojos entornados - ¿Albert?_


	26. Alegría: el propio sol

9

El hombre quedó semi congelado en el lugar, tratando de inventar una respuesta. Se quitó los lentes de sol y le sonrío a la mujer que lo miraba un poco incrédula.

- Este… hola cariño… pasaba por aquí…

- Si, seguro… con buzo y siguiéndome por cuadras, ¿crees que no me dí cuenta?

- Bueno… pensé que no me habías visto.

- Me sentí observada y al girar mi cabeza vi un hombre con buzo y gafas caminar casi al paso y cerca de mi, detenerse donde yo lo hacía y volver a caminar cuando yo lo hacía. ¿Me puedes decir qué estás haciendo?

- Yo… este… ¿no quieres un café?

- No, quiero una respuesta.

Titubeando un poco, el hombre explicó en pocas palabras su preocupación y curiosidad. La mujer lo miraba semi divertida, semi incrédula; ver a Albert con buzo era todo un espectáculo y además con la cara cubierta de rubor tratando de explicarse.

- Y finalmente, lo que pasa es que me preocupas que andas sola cuando ya queda poco para que nazca Hope.

- Tranquilo, está bien. Ya llegaste hasta aquí, ¿en serio quieres saber qué hago?

- Sí.

- Acompáñame.

Siguieron caminando de la mano hasta llegar al orfanato, un lote de niños corrieron hacia ellos cuando la vieron llegar, varios se detuvieron al ver al hombre de buzo. Candy los presentó, mientras el chico de las bolsas iba como todas las mañanas hacia la cocina con su cargamento.

Después de un rato, Albert estaba integrado plenamente a los juegos de los infantes. Su mujer lo veía desde una de las ventanas del corredor, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de una niñita que había llegado el día anterior y aún andaba asustadiza por las dependencias.

La directora la llamó para conversar un rato. Era una mujer un poco bajita, medio rechoncha, que tras perder a su marido y ver sus hijos adultos se había dedicado a cuidar a todos esos pequeños que habían perdido de una u otra forma su familia.

Desde la llegada de Candy con la asistente social, cada vez que requerían un consejo médico, la mujer se acercaba a ella y Candy le ayudaba feliz. Tras la conversación, ambas mujeres salieron al patio donde Albert aún jugaba con los chicos. Candy se sentó en una banquita a mirarlo, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano como visera.

* * *

_Se ve hermosa sentada en ese banco y cuando los niños la recibieron pareció iluminarse más, ignoro porqué no me contó lo que hacía, pero estoy orgulloso de ella. Encontró una forma alterna de ayudar a los demás, distinto a su quehacer diario en el hospital._

_Después de presentarme, besó a cada uno de los chicos que nos rodeaban y repartió los dulces que llevaba en la cartera. Ellos salieron corriendo y una niñita de rizos oscuros y piel muy blanca, tomó mi mano._

_- ¿Juegas?_

_Miré a Candy, mi primer impulso era decirle que sí, pero ¿estaría bien? Ella me sonrío, besó mi mejilla y le dijo a la chiquilla._

_- Muéstrale todo Jaquie._

_Y la infante salió hacia el patio para presentarme de nuevo a los niños y dar un paseo por el lugar. Rápidamente me sumé a ellos, parece que pocos adultos juegan con ellos, porque estaban felices. _

_Jugamos a las escondidas, a trepar árboles, a saltar la cuerda. Después de un rato, nos tiramos en el pasto del jardín, que era bastante amplio. Cerré los ojos y sentí el sol en mi cara, ¡qué agradable!, hacía su tiempo desde que percibiera esa sensación de relajo absoluta (no estoy considerando nuestros días de vacaciones)_

_Uno de los niños, de cabello corto, castaño y rostro con muchas pecas, se sentó y me preguntó: _

_- ¿el bebé de Candy es tuyo?_

_- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_- Ella dijo que ese bebé era un regalo de un hombre maravilloso- me dijo otra de las niñitas, una trenza larguísima le llegaba casi a la espalda._

_- La verdad es que Candy y mi hija son el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida._

_Sentí su mirada, estaba sentada en una banquita y cubría sus ojos con sus manos. Se veía hermosa, deslumbrante y yo la amaba, la amo y la seguiré amando mientras viva, porque ella es mi propio sol y jardín en esta vida. _


	27. Alegría: ¡alarma!

10

Cada vez queda menos para la fecha del parto, Candy y Albert están más nerviosos que de costumbre; de hecho, Albert no deja su casa y trabaja allí. Después de una fuerte discusión ha logrado que Candy vaya en el auto a sus visitas al orfanato.

Cuando ella regresa, es prácticamente estudiada con lupa. Albert está cada vez más aprehensivo y ella empieza a aburrirse. Le pide que la deje descansar un rato tranquila y sube a su habitación.

Está recostada con su panza sobre un cojín rectangular que le han recomendado para estar más cómoda. Siente una punzada fuerte, como si Hope la estuviera pateando. Acaricia su vientre y le pide a su hija que esté tranquila. La punzada vuelve a los minutos y no cesan, son cada vez más fuertes.

Ella trata de tomarlo con calma, ¿será que ya es momento? De pronto no siente nada, se tranquiliza, respira profundo y se gira para el otro lado. Después de un rato, las punzadas vuelven, ahora más agudas. Se sienta, se aminora el dolor, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, otra punzada.

De acuerdo, ahora si tiene miedo, no va a parir sin Albert al lado. De ninguna forma, sale y empieza a bajar lentamente la escalera, al llegar al primer piso, se detiene, está muy cansada. Respira profundo y continúa.

Albert está en su escritorio, no muy pendiente de los papeles que debe revisar. Se siente nervioso, sabe que en cualquier momento tendrán que partir para el hospital, por ello la ropa de ambos y Hope lleva ya dos días en el maletero del auto. El número de la matrona y el médico están en su discado directo. Edward y el conductor extra están listos, viven prácticamente arriba del auto.

La habitación para el parto está reservada, Candy no quería, pero él había alegado que de algo le serviría tanto dinero e influencia familiar. Su hija podía nacer tranquila, lo haría en las mejores manos y con nuevas técnicas.

Les espera una tina con agua tibia, pues han optado por un parto en el agua. Después de mucho investigar, si eso ayuda a disminuir el dolor de Candy y a causarle menos estrés a Hope, así será.

Mira la cajita que guarda en su escritorio, son un par de pequeños aros con la letra H, junto a ellos una pulsera con tres corazones: uno verde, uno azul y uno de ambos colores.

Se escucha un golpe en la puerta. Da el pase y aparece Candy un poco pálida.

- Albert, ha llegado el momento.

* * *

_Me asustó su palidez y cuando la oí casi caigo en pánico. Hope va a nacer, ¿y ahora qué hago? Me levanto, me acerco a ella, tomo su mano y le pregunto si está bien._

_- Albert, esto duele un poco y Hope va a nacer, llévame al hospital por favor._

_Gracias a su lucidez, la tomo en brazos y la llevo al auto. Marco a Edward que aparece casi inmediatamente y se pone al volante. Llamo al médico, a la matrona, a George. ¡Mi hija va a nacer!_

_Entramos con Candy en una silla de ruedas, la llevan a la sala reservada y el médico la revisa. Me dejan fuera, pensando mil cosas hasta que la matrona sale y me dice que puedo pasar._

_Mi Candy está en una cama con unos cables en el vientre, me explican que es un monitor fetal para ver cómo esta Hope. Candy está más tranquila y yo tremendamente nervioso, no sé qué hacer ni decir. Ella me mira, me tiende su mano y me pide que me siente a su lado._

_- Mira, en ese aparato podemos ver los latidos del corazón de Hope. _

_- ¿Te duele?_

_- Un poco. _

_Pasan las horas y ni señales de Hope, Candy sigue recostada ya un poco aburrida de estar en la cama, pide que la dejen pararse y caminar un poco. Le quitan los sensores y damos una vuelta por el pasillo._

_Regresamos, la revisan de nuevo, nada ni un poco más dilatada que antes le dicen. Se nos va el día en eso, cuando la luna asoma, el doctor nos sugiere irnos a casa porque definitivamente "Hope no nacerá hoy". _

_Ha sido una falsa alarma, Candy se viste con su ropa maternal y volvemos a casa. Antes de entrar caminamos un rato por el jardín, ya no soporta estar acostada. Damos pasos pequeños y lentos, tomados de la mano. Ella me mira después de un rato de silencio y me habla._

_- Tranquilo cariño, no soy la primera mujer que tiene una falsa alarma. El mismo doctor te lo dijo._

_- Ya, pero igual estoy intranquilo y ¿si nace en la noche?_

_- No es tan rápido Albert y te aseguro que te enterarás. _

_Entramos a casa para cenar algo y conversar con la familia. Estoy ansioso, lo único que quiero ver es el rostro de mi hija y parece que ella no quiere aparecer todavía. Subo con Candy para darle un masaje en la espalda antes de dormir. Después de eso se pone un camisón, se acuesta y se duerme. Yo no puedo dormir._


	28. Alegría: llega el momento

11

Pasan dos días antes de que Candy vuelva a tener contracciones. Está de visita en el orfanato, cuando empiezan las punzadas nuevamente. Se sienta en una de las bancas y le pide a los niños que llamen a una de las mujeres a cargo. Ellas llaman a Edward, quien rápidamente aparece con Albert a buscarla.

Esta vez las contracciones son más seguidas e intensas. Candy aprieta la mano de Albert varias veces, él no se queja simplemente acaricia sus mejillas y le dice que ya pasará.

Vuelven a la sala pero esta vez Albert no permite que lo dejen fuera, no se perderá minuto alguno de la llegada al mundo de su hija. Después de revisarla, la matrona le sonríe y le dice que al parecer ahora sí nacerá.

Candy está de nuevo en la cama con el monitor, las contracciones no cesan y por su rostro resbalan, rebeldes, algunas lágrimas que no quiere que salgan para evitar que Albert se preocupe.

El se sienta detrás de ella y empieza a masajear su espalda.

- Prometí que no te dolería, lo siento – le dice mientras recoge sus lágrimas con sus manos.

- No pasa nada cariño.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Sigue con el masaje.

Tras un par de horas aparece nuevamente la matrona y esta vez Candy es ayudada a ir hacia la gran bañera dispuesta en la sala. Albert va al baño y se cambia la ropa. Se sumerge atrás de su mujer.

El agua está tibia y Candy se relaja, incluso asegura que el dolor es muchísimo menor. El sigue masajeando su espalda, sintiendo que el agua los ayuda a ambos a calmar sus nervios.

Ingresan médico y matrona, ahora la mujer respira más agitadamente, las contracciones son más intensas y largas, Albert le recuerda los ejercicios de respiración. Inspiran y exhalan juntos. La matrona le dice a Candy que puje, ella aprieta las manos de Albert y lo hace, una y otra vez hasta que siente que se desgarra y que algo sale de su cuerpo.

Es Hope, ha nacido.

* * *

_Veo cómo se asoma su pequeña cabecita, al mismo tiempo que un líquido tibio toca mis piernas. Candy aún aprieta mis manos, no sé como no quebró mis dedos, ¡vaya fuerza! Ahora está apoyada sobre mi pecho, luce muy cansada. Y Hope está allí en el agua, la matrona la tiene sujeta, después de unos minutos, la saca del agua y finalmente la vemos._

_Es extraña, se ve toda arrugadita y un poco morada, ¿será bueno eso? Se lo pregunto a la matrona, que se ríe de mí. Cubre a Hope con una toalla y con un enérgico masaje la seca, al mismo tiempo que la limpian completamente. Y entonces la oímos llorar, como un gatito._

_Nos miramos con Candy y nos ponemos a llorar, ¡es precioso!, ese pequeño ser es nuestra hija. La matrona se la entrega a Candy y ella la pone sobre su pecho, la niña deja de llorar, yo suelto una de las manos de mi mujer para tocar a mi hija._

_Es tan pequeña, tan frágil, no sé cómo tocarla, estoy completamente atontado. Pero es linda, abre sus ojos y nos mira, ¿sabrá que nosotros somos sus padres?, ¿qué le hemos conversado y puesto música todos los días, desde que supimos de su existencia?_

_Candy me mira de nuevo, besa mi mejilla y me dice:_

_- Fíjate tiene tus ojos._

_La beso con pasión y le agradezco este regalo, Hope tiene mis ojos pero los rizos rebeldes son de ella. Como si supiera, ella nos mira y hace gestos con su boca. La toco con un dedo. Su piel está arrugada todavía, la matrona nos la quita para vestirla y ver el alumbramiento de la placenta._

_Todo bien, ambos salimos de la bañera y ayudo a Candy a vestirse, ahora tiene frío. La llevo en brazos hacia la cama y la arropo, pero ella sólo quiere tener a Hope. Me voy a cambiar de ropa y cuando salgo del baño, veo lo más increíble. _

_Hope está pegada a uno de los pechos de mi Candy y ella la acaricia, tranquilamente como si lo hubiera hecho siempre. Una enfermera que ha estado presente todo el momento sacándonos fotos, me pasa la cámara y entonces, me acerco a ambas y las fotografío. _

_Se ven hermosas, preciosas, increíbles. Cuando termina de alimentar a nuestra bebé (¿realmente habrá comido algo Hope?), Candy me la pasa para que la cargue. Me da pánico, es tan chiquita. Según el médico mide 50 centímetros y pesa tres kilos, ¡tres kilos!, ¡es pequenísima!_

_Ella me indica como tomarla y sigo al pie de las letras sus instrucciones. Cuando ya está en mis brazos, beso su frente y ella me sonríe._

_- Bienvenida Hope, soy tu papá._

* * *

**__**

**_Nota al margen: antes que todo mil disculpas por no actualizar, entre mucho trabajo y un pequeño desperefecto del laptop donde tengo esta historia guardada... pero ya... me estoy poniendo al dia, tanto que subire los ultimos tres capitulos de un tiron y asi tambien despediremos el 2010._**

**_Mil gracias a todas las lectoras y comentaristas de este fic, ya sea identificadas o no espero que lo disfrutaran._**

**_Cariños a todas y mis mejores deseos para el 2011_**

**_Cota_**


End file.
